Little Bit o' Sibling Rivalry
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: I present to you the triumphant return of the original sibling story. 16 people face the hardships and everything else that comes with being the sibling to one of the WWE superstars
1. One

|-| REPOST |-|

It's back.  You knew it wouldn't be gone for long.  So without further ado, the return of the first, original, posted in December of 2002, become the sibling to your fav superstar MS.  *claps and bows*

Enjoy!

* * *

Lara!"

The blonde ignored the sound of her sister's voice and slouched down lower into the corner.  It was created by the boxes set up backstage, but it was tolerable.  She stretched her legs out in front of her and turned her Walkman off as she heard voices that weren't her sister's grow closer to her hiding spot.

"Why do you have to be so rude to him?"

There was a pause and then: "Because it's just so easy."

"He thinks you hate him."

"Wow, he's smart and has superpowers."  The male voice said sarcastically.  "He should have no problem finding a super girlfriend and yet, he's a 28 year old virgin."

"Hayate!  Shut the hell up.  What if he hears you?"

"Then it's my problem."

Lara grinned at the interaction between Amy and her brother and his obvious dislike towards the self-proclaimed superhero.

"There you are.  I've been searching for you for like two hours."

"No you haven't."  Lara responded slowly, not bothering to turn around.  "You've called my name once and even that's just because Mom and Dad wanted you to keep an eye out for me while they were away on vacation."  She finally turned around and came face to face with a very pissed off looking Torrie Wilson.  "Am I right?"

"No."  Torrie snapped.  "You're not.  I was just kinda worried because there are a lot of weird people lurking around backstage that would be like just waiting to pounce on you."

"Like me?"  A voice from behind her said dryly.

Torrie didn't turn around.  "Yes, like you Jericho.  And don't even think about it."

"You're flattering yourself.  I would never go for a Wilson."  Jericho said, an arrogant smile spreading over his face.

Lara jumped off the crates and stood next to her sister, hands on her hips.  "Never go for one?"  She started.  "Or would never have the chance to get one?"

"Ooh how biting."  He smirked, reaching out to touch Lara's hair before she swatted his hand away.  "Just like her sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Torrie demanded, raising her eyebrows.

He was about to say something back when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds."  The brunette chided, shaking her head slowly.

"I thought I told you to stay in your little office type cubicle thing."  Jericho hissed.  "There are some people who, if they found out you were my sister, would be right after you.  And I don't want that to happen." He added quietly under his breath and the girl put her hand on her heart, pretending to faint.

She turned to Torrie and Lara.  "Can you believe it?  Mr. Living Legend himself does have a heart.  You'll protect me, right Mr. Jericho?"  She asked jokingly, fluttering her eyelashes at him before bursting out laughing.  "You shoulda seen your face.  I'm Jesse by the way."  She introduced, holding out her hand to the two sisters.

"That's Torrie and her sister Laura."  He introduced dismissively.

"It's Lara."  She corrected quickly and Jesse grinned.

"Like the video game chick?"  She asked.

"Except they share none of the, physical attributes."  Jericho added, looking at Lara.

"Why are you still here?"  Torrie asked sharply, quick to come to her sister's defense and he held up his arms.

"Calm down there Blondie.  I have to go take my sister back to the room anyway.  If everything goes right I won't be seeing you two later."  He laughed and Jesse rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for him."  She said sincerely, turning to run after her brother, mostly to try and keep him from starting a fight with someone he more then likely wouldn't be able to handle.  Oh she had full faith in her brother.  Yeah right, she thought idly with a shake of her head.  "Why are you such a dick?"  She asked once they were out of earshot.

"Because it's fun."  He answered simply, causing his sister to groan.  "And it's a lot easier then being nice to everyone."

"How considerate."  Jesse responded dryly.  They stopped in front of an unmarked door and she took the key and unlocked it.  "I'm here now, thanks for playing the part of the protective older brother, but you should probably go find someone else to torment before you like, self-destruct or something."  She swung the door shut and faintly heard him muttering something about 'how Dad so owed him'.

Jesse swung around and put her feet on the table, staring idly out the small, rectangular window.  A person caught her eye and she kept her eyes fixed on him, watching until he was out of sight and sighed deeply; she'd have to get Chris to introduce them later. 

*~*~*~*~*

"So this is where Mom and Dad wanted to send me."  The small blonde mused out loud, taking in the bustle of JFK airport in New York City.  "Give me Sydney any day."  Eleanor Cook muttered, grabbing her bags off the line.  She dug her free hand into the pocket of her pants and pushed some hair out of her face before scanning the crowd, or at least trying to, amidst all the people crowding the limited space.

About five minutes later, she set her bags down and pulled the picture of her brother out from one of her pockets.  She was almost certain it was from a magazine and he was posing with a tall blonde, their arms encircled around each other.

"So she's what you're doing in the US."  Elle smirked, putting the picture back.  He had mentioned something when they briefly talked on the phone for the first time in 19 years, but she didn't think he would stoop to that level.

"Excuse me, have you seen this guy?"  She asked, turning to the person next to her as she flashed the picture.

The girl jumped as she turned to Elle.  "How did you find out that he would be here today?"  She continued without giving her a chance to respond.  "God, all he's doing is picking up his sister and people like you follow him everywhere.  Yes he's gorgeous, but c'mon now, that's just borderline obsessive."

"First off."  Elle started.  "I have no idea what you're talking about.  I am the sister that he's meeting-"

"You're Eleanor?"  The girl exclaimed.  

She nodded uncertainly and found herself being dragged along through the crowds, calling out brief apologies over her shoulder.

"Drew!  I found Eleanor!"

"Elle."  She corrected.  
"Stacy you said that four times already." He trailed off as he caught sight of the girl standing next to his girlfriend. Her blonde hair had been thrown up carelessly and a pair of sunglasses rested on the bridge on her nose. She was wearing a plain white tank top and a pair of olive green cargo pants hung on her waist. "You not really what I was-"  
"Expecting?" Elle finished. Andrew nodded as he turned to Stacy, who shrugged. "Sorry I'm not like your girlfriend over here." She said bluntly.  "What you see is what you get."

*~*~*~*

"So, who gave who the wrong directions?" 16 year old Luke asked his two brothers, who were stalking ahead of him, neither talking.

"It was Christian."  Edge muttered, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the other blonde.  He ignored the indignant look and turned to Luke.  "And how the hell did you get here so early?"

"I didn't trust either of you to drive me."  Luke answered honestly.  He held up the tape recorder and notebook for Edge to observe.  "Besides, WU wanted me to get an interview with your Tag-Team champs, Los Gurreros."

"WU?"  Christian asked, finally caving and getting into the conversation.

Luke gave him a weird look.  "Wrestling United.  The magazine I've been working at for the past 6 months.  I thought Mom told you?"

Christian shrugged.  "Mom tells me a lot of things.  I only remember what's important."

Edge shook his head at Luke, who looked ready to jump on Christian.  "Don't waste your energy."  He muttered under his breath.  The two brothers watched as Christian slammed the door to his locker room shut and Edge grinned.  "I am so glad he's getting his ass kicked tonight."

*~*~*~*

The pulsing music could be heard coming from the headphones slung around the young man's neck.  His eyes were closed and his head would nod in time with the beat almost perfectly.

Martin Cena studied his brother John as he stay in his own little world.  He looked around to make sure that no one was watching and kicked the legs out form underneath the chair, sending John sprawling over the floor.

"What the hell is your malfunction?"  John snapped as he picked himself up, first checking to make sure his CD player was working.

He stared down at John's "rapper" attire and smirked.  "I could be asking you the same thing."  He helped John up and then shook his head.  "For real man, you're white."

John scowled.  "I think we mighta had some relatives-"

Martin cut him off with a shake of his head.  "No, we never did."  He responded before John could finish.

"Whatever."  John muttered, situating himself on the chair again.  "What are you doing here anyway?"

"McMahon wanted me to work at the pre-Royal Rumble party you guys are having."  He answered idly, studying the people as they entered and exited the room.  "He wants to meet with me I guess."  He noticed one person in particular as she came into the room.  "Is that…"

"Dawn Marie."  John finished, rolling his eyes.  He adjusted his hat and watched his brother's reaction.  "Dude please tell me no."

"There's no harm in looking."  Martin replied truthfully.  "Right?"

"Sure, whatever."

*~*~*~*~*

"Because I am the Game."  Trixie Helmsley recited, watching her brother on the TV screen.  "And I am that damn good."  She rolled her eyes as she shut off the TV with the remote.

"Please don't tell me that you rehearse that."  A mocking voice said from the doorway.  Stacy Keibler stood there with her hands on her hips, one foot slightly a head of the other.  "Because that would be so sad."

"Oh damn, you caught on."  Trixie replied sarcastically.  "Every waking moment is spent on mimicking him so that I can take his place and rule the WWE."  She lowered her voice.  "But I'm afraid that now that you know, I'm going to have to kill you."

Stacy looked momentarily uneasy before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the room.  "Hey Hunter."  Her sickeningly fake voice floated towards Trixie, causing her to shake her head.

"That girl is so fine."  Hunter commented, walking into the room but still keeping watch on Stacy's retreating figure.

Trixie held up her hand to stop him.  "You're engaged already."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  He said with a wink.

"Please don't tell me all men are like this."

"Nah."  He replied honestly.  "But can you just imagine the kind of pain in the ass I would be if you ever started dating again?"

"Which is not appreciated."  Trixie shot back.  "So just stop."

*~*~*~*

"What's this place?"

Amy Dumas turned to face her brother as they entered the cafeteria and shook her head.  "Why are you so weird?"  She wondered out loud.

"You must've rubbed off on me."  Hayate replied with a big grin on his face.  He followed her towards a table and had to lift his tray over his head to avoid running into Spike Dudley.  "And you had to pick the table furthest from the line why?"

"You could use the exercise."  She joked, poking him in the stomach.

Hayate ran a hand through his short, dark blue hair and smiled.  "You're one to talk Miss.  I've-been-out-for-nearly-a-year."

"My neck was broken."  She objected.

Hayate dismissed the fact with a wave of his hand.  "Minor details."

Amy rolled her eyes and ignored him and then waved to the Hurricane, who was going back into the serving line.

"Looks like he got distracted by the banana and just had to go in for a closer look."  Hayate said simply, taking a sip from his soda can.

"You are so rude!"  Amy scolded, hitting him on the arm.  "Tell me, what did he ever do to you besides try to be nice?"

"That's not the point."  He said exasperatedly.  "I don't know.  He just really annoys me I guess."

Amy raised her eyebrows.  "And you never thought that you might have that affect on some people also?"

Hayate looked shocked.  "Never in a million years, everyone loves me."

"Keep on dreaming."  Stacy commented as she breezed by.  Hayate turned and scowled at her but she just laughed and kept walking.

"Ya well, put some clothes on and stop playing with the testicles."  Hayate muttered after her and Amy burst out laughing.

She shook her head with a grin still on her face and got up, her tray in one hand and a sweatshirt in the other.  "Come on little bro.  I gotta go talk to Trish about our match tonight."

Hayate smirked at the thought of seeing his favorite diva again, even if it was for a brief second.  "Coming!"  He called, scurrying after her after disposing of his uneaten lunch.  He passed by the Hurricane's table and laughed to himself when he caught sight of the banana resting on his tray.  "Couldn't help it, could ya?"  He asked quietly, walking out of the room.

*~*~*

"If you don't hold still it's gonna hurt a lot more."

Booker T grimaced and clenched his fist.

"You tensing up your muscles isn't going to help the matter either."  The young man scolded.  In one hand he held a needle and the other was holding out a tissue to the former WCW Champion.

"Dude, fine."  Booker T muttered.  He grabbed the Kleenex and used it to dap the sweat from his forehead.  "Are you almost done though?"

Allan Reed Michaels, better known as Reed to his friends, looked at the wrestler impatiently.  "Do you want this done or not?  Because I could just leave it like that and it'll look like you gotta flower on your arm."  There was no response and he had just touched the needle down on the skin when the door burst open and he somehow managed to stay focused.

"Are you still working on that?"  HBK Shawn Michaels asked his younger brother, peering over his shoulder.

"You are so lucky he's a professional at this."  Booker T muttered.  "Or God knows where that needle would be right now."

Reed laughed and elbowed his brother away.  "He's being a girl and not letting me finish this thing.  Plus look at him, he looks like he's going to start crying."

Shawn examined Booker T's face closely and nodded like a doctor giving his diagnosis.  "You really are acting like a little girl."  He commented.

Booker T flipped him off.  "Man shut up.  I don't wanna hear anything from your punk ass so keep your mouth shut."

"Ooh, those are fighting words, Booker my man."  Shawn said, pretending to have an insulted look on his face.

"Not here."  Reed instructed.  "Not with all these sharp pointy objects around."  He turned to his brother.  "You, get the hell outta here before I turn this needle on you."  He paused and turned to Booker.  "And you stop crying before I tell all the guys backstage what a wuss you are."

* * *

Now I shall lead you all this way to chapter two…


	2. Two

The remaining siblings are introduced.  I know I made four chapters into two, but I want to try and use up as much space as possible!  Enjoy!  And review!

* * *

Caitlin Stratus looked at all the make-up scattered around and ran a hand through her thick blonde hair before starting to clean up.  The RAW shows, for some reason, were always the busiest.  And if you really think about it, there a very few divas who wanted their make-up done by her.  She frowned at the thought and didn't even notice her sister walk in until she backed up right into her.

"Way to go Blondie."  Trish teased, helping her pick up some of the fallen cosmetics.  

"Thanks."  Caitlin responded, laughter evident in her voice.  They finished cleaning up and packing everything away in record time and Caitlin picked up her jacket before the two started heading out towards the rental car.  "You did a really good job out there."  She commented.

Trish winced, remembering the pain she went through because of that tag match with Jackie against Victoria and Molly.  Of course Steven Richards had to go and interfere and of course they had to lose and of course Jackie had blamed her before stomping off towards the locker room, shutting the door in Trish's face.  Caitlin cleared her throat and Trish looked up and saw her sister's expectant face.  "Oh, thanks.  We shouldn't have lost though."

Caitlin smiled and opened the passenger side door.  "True, but at least your make-up looked really good."

"Yes that is true."  Trish said, a grin on her face.  She turned the car on and was about to back up when she was stopped by a multi-colored Hardy running their way, his arms waving in an attempt to flag them down.  She put the car in park and rolled down her window.  "Can I help you Jeff?"

He paused a moment, trying to catch his breath.  He gave Caitlin a half-hearted wave and turned his attention towards the diva.  "Um, oh yeah."  He dug around in his pocket and eventually produced what looked like a crinkled up invitation.  "Jericho wanted me to give this to you.  It's just something at the club a bunch of us are going to.  You can come too if you wanted to."  He added, looking over at Caitlin.

Trish looked it over and shrugged lightly before turning back to Jeff.  "We might make an appearance."

That was good enough for him and he gave them some kind of demented salute before turning around and jogging back to the building.

"So are we going?"  Caitlin asked, looking over the folded up paper that Trish handed to her.

"It should be interesting."  Trish commented.  "We might as well.  I don't think anything else is going on tonight.  I could introduce you to a bunch of the people too."

Caitlin grinned at the thought of being introduced to the people she'd only seen briefly from afar and watched the city streets as they passed by in a blue, the latter due to the fact that Trish didn't know what the speed limit was put in place for.  "It'll be fun."  She said with an affirming nod of her head.

*~*~*

"…what the Rock... is… cooking."

"And cut promo.  Good job guys."

The Rock lowered his sunglasses and glared at the girl standing behind the camera guy.  "We just busted our ass for you and all you can say is 'good job guys'?"  He asked, mimicking her.

"That was hardly busting your ass jabroni."  The girl shot back, clipping some papers back on the clipboard.  She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and stood unflinching as the icon walked up to her, a scowl on his face.

He remained silent for a minute before grinning and pulling the girl into hug.  "You just can't get over the fact that you're bossing me around, can you?"

Anastasia Johnson raised one eyebrow like her brother and shook her head, pushing away from him as she did so.  "Nope and I love every minute of it."

He shook his head and grabbed his bag.  "Yeah, I figured you would."

She nodded and followed him as he left the stage.  "Hey can I ask you something?"

"I doubt it."  He joked, grabbing a water bottle off the table as they passed.  "But you can try your hardest."

"Why are you so retarded?"  She questioned hypothetically.  He opened his mouth to answer but she hit him on the arm.  "That wasn't my question, shut up.  There's something I wanted to ask you about one of the guys."

He rolled his eyes.  "Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who obsesses over the wrestlers because we have grown up in this business and I will punch you if you say you have a crush on one of the guys backstage.  Do you realize these are the same guys who saw you in your diapers when you were little?"

Anastasia was about to respond to that when what he said fully sank in.  "They what?"  She shook her head quickly.  "That's not the point.  And just forget I asked you anything."  She added, walking at a brisk pace ahead of him.

Catching her by the arm, he swung her back around.  "What were you going to ask me?"

"Nevermind."  She said, looking around for some sort of escape form her brother.  She spotted the women's bathroom and smiled.  "I'll see you later!  She called over her shoulder, pushing open the heavy wooden door.  From the other side of the door she could make out her brother cursing loudly 

"I'm going to find out sooner or later!"  He called out threateningly.

"Not if I can help it!"  She yelled back.  She pulled her purse from her shoulder and set it down on the countertop.  Peering into the mirror she grinned, and to think, this was just the start of her time at the company.

*~*~*~*~*

"So, would you say that 95% of the time you're out there, you're high?"

Rob Van Dam's mouth fell open in shock as he glared at the guy that had just made the accusation; the one who was now looking at him expectantly with hands poised over the keyboard, ready to type his response, his younger brother.  Rob shook his head.  "Shut up Gerrod."

"World's best comeback, right here folks."  Gerrod said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  "But honestly, tell me the truth."

"Okay, maybe sometimes, but not 95% of the time."  Rob admitted.  "Do you know how hard it is to always be that happy at everything?"

Gerrod nodded mock-sympathetically as he watched his brother pace around the room.  "Yes, it must be extremely hard to put a smile on your face when you got thousands of people screaming at the mere sight of you.  Not to be sarcastic and bitter or anything."  He added quickly with a smirk when seeing the look Rob gave him.

Rob quickly dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  "Whatever dude.  I gotta match to get ready for so you have to leave now."

"Do you think anyone would mind if I walked around a bit?"  Gerrod asked, shoving his laptop and books back into his bag.

"Nah, just tell them you're my brother."  Rob replied.  "They won't care then."

Gerrod left the room without another word and shut the door behind him.  He made sure it was locked (strict orders from Rob) and yanked his bag over his shoulder before beginning his trek in the backstage area of a WWE Raw event.

"What do you think they're gonna have me doing once I come back?"

Pausing quickly, Gerrod turned around and tried to inconspicuously hear whatever else the person had to say.  He knew that voice; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, considering the fact that they're really lacking decent competition in the women's division, my guess is that they're going to put you back there."

"I wanna be the champion again though."

"You're just going to be coming back after what, eight months because of a neck injury and you think they're going to give you the title?"

"That's what they did with Triple H.  He came back, won the Royal Rumble, and then went on to Wrestlemania to become the Undisputed Champion.  Why can't I do that in the women's division?"

Gerrod's face perked up.  It couldn't be, could it?  There were no more voices and he began to walk around the corner when somebody stopped him.

"Hey buddy.  Where do you think you're going?"

"Over there?"  Gerrod guessed.  He looked at the hand on his shoulder that was preventing him from moving any further and then up at the eldest Hardy brother.

Matt shook his head.  "Do you have a backstage pass?"

"Who do you think you are, God?"  Gerrod asked straightforwardly.

"Matt don't worry about it, he's my brother."  Rob said, coming up from behind them.

Amy's face lit up as he mentioned the fact.  "You're Gerrod, right?"  He nodded in response, finding himself unable to form an intelligent sentence.  "I remember meeting you before."

"Really?"  Gerrod managed out.  "I think I might remember you a bit too because we went to the movies that one time with all the ECW guys and you were there but your hair wasn't as red then and you didn't really dress the same but I do remember sitting five seats away from you and…" He trailed off when he realized all three were staring at him and felt his face turn red.  "Rob, I'll catch you later."  He mumbled, walking away.  He heard somebody walking up from behind him and tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned around and came face to face with the girl of his dreams, the same girl that he had just made a complete ass of himself in front of, and forced a smile.

*~*~*

The Hurricane was sitting in front of the mirror, touching up the green in his hair, when the door to his locker room swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a resounding 'bang'.

A girl stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.  Her hair was a slight pink color with darker pink streaks placed strategically around her hair and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.  "What are you doing?" She demanded, dropping her suitcases

He smiled, stood up, and shook his head, setting the dye and brush down.  "I could ask you the same thing Rose."

She sidestepped her bags that were on the floor next to her and ran up to her brother, flinging her arms around him.

"You still haven't answered my question."  He said once they separated.

Rose looked down and seemed extremely interested in a stain on the carpet. "Well."  She started reluctantly.  "I was coaching this cheerleading team and we're down here for a competition this week and they had their first meet yesterday and they lost so now we're down here for the next 6 days until the end."  
Shane laughed. "So I get to spend the next few days with you because you led your team to defeat?"  
"Pretty much." Rose confirmed. "You don't mind me staying here, do you?"  
"I guess no." Shane answered reluctantly, removing some comic books from off of the bench. "Did you want something?"  
Rose shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. Got anything to drink?"  
*~*~*

"Hayate, where'd you go?"

The 18 year old, younger brother of Lita, sucked in a deep breath and held it while his sister passed by.  He exhaled once he was sure she was gone and, checking to make sure he still had the hair dye tucked away securely in his jacket pocket, walked slowly towards the back way to the locker rooms.  

"Awesome match Rob!"  A voice called, momentarily startling Hayate to stillness.

"Thanks Chris!"  Rob called back.  

Hayate waited while he heard the fading footsteps and silently cursed the entire company for taking the back hallways.  He flipped the switch on the wall and the lights leading down the corridor went out.  There were some protests heard form the wrestlers and Hayate took the opportunity to look down at the map and make his way to the room he was looking for.  He pressed his ear to the door to make sure no one was in there and pushed the door open.

Shutting the door behind him, Hayate flipped on the room light and the first thing he noticed were the comic books strewn about the entire room.  He almost tripped on some action figures while on his way to the bathroom and kicked them out of the way, sending one careening into the wall where it landed with a satisfactory 'thud'.

"28 years old and he still splays with dolls."  Hayate said to himself, letting out his breath slowly.  He looked up in panic as the doorknob began to turn and sprinted into the bathroom and shut the door as light poured through the room.  

"Stand back, there's a hurricane coming through."  Shane announced as he shut the door behind him.  He took a quick inventory of his room, somehow managing to overlook the now disfigured action figure propped against the wall, and threw his bag on the floor.

Hayate listened intently and panicked when he heard footsteps approaching his hiding spot.  He looked around and ducked into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and the Hurricane stepped, in, shutting it behind him.  

"Damn, you are one sexy superhero."  Shane complimented himself as he watched his reflection in the mirror.  "It's no wonder everyone wants you.  They just want to be in a match with you to get closer to this."  He licked his lips and ran his hand down his side.

Hayate covered his mouth to keep from laughing, or gagging, and discreetly switched the two identical shampoo bottles.

"The only reason Molly left was because she couldn't handle this."  He ran a hand through his green/brown hair and smiled seductively at his reflection.  He quickly washed his face of all the paint and grabbed a towel, narrowly missing brushing past Hayate's arm.  He dried off and then left the room about a minute later, humming something under his breath that sounded remarkably like:  "I'm too sexy for my mask, too sexy for my cape, too sexy yeah."

Hayate left the room as soon as he could after everything was clear and tossed the old shampoo bottle from one hand to the other, putting it securely back in his pocket.

"There you are."  Lita scolded, catching sight of her brother.  "Where'd you go off to?"

"Just walking around."  Hayate answered innocently.  "What have you been up to?"

*~*~*

Chris Benoit was just going back to his locker room, turning the corner, and didn't notice the short brunette until it was too late and they were both on the ground.  He quickly went to help her up but she brushed his hand away impatiently and stood up by herself.

"¿Qué el infierno usted no vio mí?"  She demanded, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Sorry."  He offered, not knowing exactly what she was saying.

"¿Arrepentido, eso es todo usted puede decir es arrepentido?"  She asked, an angry look on her face.  She waited for a response and when she didn't get one she threw up her hands in frustration.  "Ah mi Dios.  And I thought you wrestlers were supposed to be worldly."

"So you can speak English."  Chris said triumphantly.

The girl looked immediately offended.  "Of course I can.  But don't you think it would be more fun to bitch people out when they didn't know what you were saying?"  She asked coyly.  "I'm Alyssa, by the way."

Chris was about to introduce himself when her eyes lit up and she ran past him.  He turned around to see who it was and saw her hugging Rey Mysterio.

"Hey Chris!"  He called.  "I see you had the misfortune of meeting my younger sister Alyssa."

"The only misfortune around here is the fact that we're related."  She shot back.  "Tan cállese."

"¿Me dispensa?"  Rey questioned, his eyebrows raised.  "¿Es ese tiempo del mes?"

Chris looked between the two siblings and felt a headache coming on.  Well, a headache and the feeling of remorse for not taking Spanish when it was offered because whatever Rey said, Alyssa was not very happy and Chris was a very curious person.

"Yo no puedo creer que usted acaba de decir que a mí, enfrente de él."  She snapped, her eyes blazing.  She snatched her bags from off the ground and Chris took that as his opportunity.

"Did you want me to get that stuff for you?"  He asked helpfully.

Alyssa smiled and it completely changed the way she looked.  "I would appreciate that.  Thank you."  They began walking.  "¿El actúa puede apreciar, por qué puede un hombre verdadero no usted?"  She threw over her shoulder and Rey stood there, an unreadable look on his face.

"What did you say?"  Chris asked curiously, shifting her bags from one hand to the other.

"It was nothing."  Alyssa answered simply, a smile still on her face and they kept walking down the hall as far way from Rey as possible.

*~*~*

Maxina Garcia watched the television monitor in front of her and found herself just a bit envious as she watched they way her sister, Lillian, dealt with the wrestlers and pretty much everyone in the company.  You could tell they all loved her.  She looked over at the mirror at her own reflection, as unlike Lillian's as you could possibly get.  Curly black hair fell down and over her shoulders in layers and her brown eyes were behind thin, wire-rimmed glasses.

She closed the laptop sitting on the couch and set it down next to her, flicking off the TV.  After about fifteen minutes of sitting there in silence she looked at the clock, saw it was after 9:30, and picked up the phone, punching in the familiar number to her sister's cell phone.

"Hello?"  Lillian answered, her voice muffled by the sound and bustle of backstage.

"Lil, it's Max."  She said happily.  "What's up?"

"We just finished shooting."  Lillian answered.  "It was alright I guess, did you see what happened with Stacy?"

"Yeah, is she okay?  It looked like she took that chair shot hard."

Lillian sighed.  "She's at the hospital right now.  The ring post actually lessened the impact but she'll be fine.  What are you up to?  How's work going?"

The look on Maxine's face brightened, despite the fact her sister wouldn't know.  "It's good.  I actually got a job working at this local magazine so I'm writing for that.  It pays decent, enough to get by."

"I have the best idea!"  Lillian exclaimed suddenly.  She didn't wait for her sister to respond and went on.  "Why don't you come on the road with me for a while.  I know you haven't been doing really well since you got dumped-"

"I'm fine."  Maxine interrupted.  "This has nothing to do with Kyle."

"And I think it would do you good."  Lillian finished.

Maxine thought about it for a minute.  "Are you sure nobody would mind?  I don't want to be getting in the way or anything."

"No, no."  Lillian assured.  "You would so fit right in and I think you'd get along great with everyone, especially Hunter."  She added slyly in hopes it would sway her decision..

"I guess that would be cool."  Maxine answered non-chalantly.  They were quick to make the arrangements and she hung up about five minutes later, a smile on her face at the idea of visiting her sister, and some other people.

*~*~*

"Hardy, you're gonna have to move outta the way." Fleur Lesnar demanded, one hand on her hip while the other hung at her side.  She was standing next to her skateboard and glaring at Jeff, who was standing right in the way.

"I don't have to move anywhere."  Jeff shot back, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

Fleur sighed heavily.  She left her spot and walked over to Jeff and grabbed him by the arm in her attempt to move him out of the way herself.

Jeff looked at her lazily.  "Can I help you with something?"

"Move."  She whined.  "Brock, make him move!"  She demanded of her brother, who was watching leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fleur, go find somewhere else to bother people."  Brock said simply.  "Anyway, aren't you up in a few minutes?"

She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.  "Shit!"  She exclaimed.  "Steph's gonna kick my ass if I'm late out to the ring again."  Fleur pushed her board in Brock's direction.  "Bring that back to my room for me and I'll see you guys later!"  She sprinted amply through the maze known as backstage and skidded to a stop as soon as she saw Stephanie McMahon standing at the curtain, a scowl on her face.

"Fleur, you're late again."  She said once taking note of the short, auburn haired girl standing in front of her; her hands shoved in the pockets of her low-rise cargo pants.

"I know Steph.  I was sidetracked."  Fleur apologized.

Stephanie grinned, a knowing look on her face.  "But Fleur Sweetie, Adam isn't here yet."

Fleur's mouth dropped open indignantly.  "How can you say something like that?  I'm hurt."

"Hold that thought."  Stephanie said, flipping open her cell phone as it started ringing.  "Hello?  He is, great.  Thanks for calling.  Bye.  I lied."  She grinned.  "Adam just got here."

"Whatever Steph."  Fleur dismissed, watching as the technician cued her music.  She had reached the top of the stairs when she turned back around to Stephanie.  "Hey, can you tell him I'll see him when I get done?"

Stephanie nodded.  "No problem Fleur.  Go kick some ass."

*~*~*

"Almost ready to go Hayate?"  Amy called from outside the guy's bathroom.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door and came face to face with his sister.  "I'm ready Ames.  Let's get going before all hell breaks loose."

Amy followed after him, a curious look on her face.  "Why, what's going to happen?"

"What the fuck happened!"  The Hurricane yelled loudly.  "Why the hell is my hair purple?  Who the fuck was messing with my shampoo!?"

Hayate sprinted ahead of Amy, laughing his ass off.  "Come on Amy!  Let's go!"

"You're gonna get your ass kicked one of these days." She muttered, trudging after him.

* * *

Without further ado, I bring to you all chapter three

_Oh yeah, and the translations for the conversation between Rey Mysterio and his sister Alyssa_

_What the hell, didn't you see me?_

_Sorry, that's all you can say is sorry?  Oh my God._

_So shut up._

_Excuse me?  Is it that time of the month?_

_I cannot believe you just said that, in front of him._

_He can act like a real man, why can't you?_


	3. Three

Welcome to chapter 3, where all the fun really begins!

* * *

"Rey!"  Alyssa Gutierrez screeched, tearing after her brother who holding her make-up bag in his hands.  Behind her in the chair was a pissed off looking Stephanie McMahon, waiting to get ready for that night's taping of Smackdown.  "Deme mi espalda de material antes yo pateo su extremo!" _(give me my stuff before I kick your ass)_

Stephanie looked over at Caitlin Stratus, who was working on Dawn Marie, and looked confused.  "Does anybody know what she just said?"  She asked, cursing silently for hiring employees she couldn't understand and the other two shook their heads.

There was a commotion and she jumped out of the chair, rushing out of the room with Caitlin and Dawn trailing behind her.  None of the three were expecting the scene that met their eyes.

Alyssa had Rey pinned against the floor, her knees pressing into his chest.  He was gasping and coughing for air and handed her the make-up bag quickly and she smirked, hopping up.  "I'm sorry, could you not breathe?"  She asked sarcastically.

Rey gave her a look that could kill and held one hand to his chest as he pulled himself up using the railing.

"Please don't go killing one of my top superstars."  Stephanie scolded the short brunette with a small grin.  "He helps bring in the ratings."

Alyssa started laughing and pointed to her brother.  "She only wants you alive to make her show better."  She said happily.  "De otro modo usted sería tan muerto ahora mismo." She added and Rey shot her a warning glance.

"But I thought that the show was kept alive because of me?"  A voice from behind Stephanie drawled, a hurt tone to his voice.  "And you said that I was one of your best superstars Steph."

"Aww Benoit, you know you are too."  Stephanie responded without having to turn around to face the Canadian.

Alyssa was glancing through her stuff to make sure Rey hadn't taken anything when she heard the name that came out of Stephanie's mouth and almost dropped everything, fortunately catching it before she had a 'Say Anything' moment worthy of fame.

"Hey."  Chris said to her, acknowledging her with a nod of his head, his eyes lingering on her until Rey shoved him in the side, causing Chris to promptly shove him back, sending the Mexican high-flyer toppling into a stack of boxes and disappearing from sight.

Alyssa started laughing and reached out her hand to high-five Chris, but he grabbed it instead and lightly kissed the top of her hand.  "Even though he's your brother, anytime he's bothering you just let me know.  I'll German Suplex his ass."  He promised, picking up the bag that had slipped from her other hand and handing it to her before walking off the opposite way.

"In your dreams."  Rey shot back after some time, desperate to get back onto his feet and see what was going on between his sister and once bitter rival.

Stephanie walked over with a knowing smile on her face and offered him a hand to help him up, which he took unwillingly.

"What happened?"  Rey demanded, seeing the wistful look on his younger sister's face and the grins that Caitlin and Dawn Marie shared.

"Um, I think I'll talk to you later."  Alyssa said lightly to her brother, a small grin still on her face as she took Stephanie by the arm to finish getting her ready for the taping.  She closed the door part way and leaned back against the wall, putting her hand to her chest.

"You okay hun?"  Caitlin asked teasingly, motioning for Dawn Marie to sit back in the chair so she could continue.

Alyssa nodded eventually, pulling the bottles and tubes out of the already crowded glittered make-up bag.  "I love him."  She sighed after a few minutes, trying to find something to do with the GM's already flawless complexion.

"See that's what I'm trying to say."  A loud voice from outside the room argued.  "You're brother doesn't seem to be getting anywhere with his gimmick so do me a favor and point him over in my direction, alright?  We'll make sure that he gets places in this company."

"Matt Hardy, can't you stop talking about yourself for just two seconds?"  Stephanie asked loudly as she rolled her eyes impatiently.  Not a second later he popped his head in the door, looking at her innocently with an expression that read 'who me?'

"I was just telling my friend Martin here about the benefits of his brother John becoming an MFer."  Matt promised his boss, sitting into the vacant chair next to her as Martin hung around the doorway, trying to keep his eyes off of Dawn Marie.

"I'm sorry."  He finally blurted out, earning confused looks from everyone in the small room.  He pointed to Dawn right away.  "I meant because your husband died and everything that's going on with Torrie…" He trailed off as the same flaxen-haired diva came into the room and looked at him curiously before taking the last seat next to Matt, coincidentally the one farthest away from Dawn.

"Oh you're too sweet to worry about that."  Dawn replied to the 24-year-old bartender with a wave of her hand, ignoring the venomous look Torrie was giving her.  "Old people die, there's nothing you can really do about it except wait for it to happen."

"Okay Dawn, please don't-"

Torrie cut Stephanie off quickly.  "I can't believe you just had the fucking nerve to say that to my face you silicone-enhanced bitch!"

Alyssa leaned over to her fellow make-up artist and cupped her hand over here ear.  "Kinda like the pot calling the kettle black huh?"

Caitlin started laughing and sidestepped out of the way in time to avoid being hit by Dawn Marie as Torrie rushed over, pushing her chair over.  "Guys my stuff is going everywhere!"  She exclaimed as her make-up toppled off the counter, spilling onto the floor.

"You had to say something."  Matt reprimanded Martin, who had a guilty look on his face.  Matt shook his head and dodged the hair pulling, slapping Divas to help Caitlin pick up her fallen cosmetics.

"Everybody needs to calm the hell down this instant!"  Stephanie yelled loudly, positive they were going to attract attention from the rest of the people scattered around backstage.  They were quiet for a few seconds before returning to the brawl.  Alyssa was perched on top of the counter, staying as far away from everything as she could and Caitlin stood up just in time to get kicked in the head by Dawn.  

Martin took the opportunity to shield the brunette wrestler from Matt's wrath.  "Are you okay?"  He asked, pulling her partly out of the room by her arm.

Dawn gently touched her lip where a nice sized bruise was beginning to take shape and nodded.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Is that Caitlin girl okay?"  She asked timidly.

"No thanks to you."  Matt shot at her from inside, cradling the unconscious blonde-haired stylist in his arms.

"It was a mistake Matt."  Martin defended her quickly.  "She was aiming for Torrie before Caitlin stood up and got into the way so don't blame it on her."

"How reassuring."  Torrie said, a biting tone to her voice.  "And if she had kept her mouth shut instead of talking about my dad, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place." She snatched the ice wrapped in a towel Alyssa handed to her and pushed her hair behind her shoulders, applying the ice to her shoulder. "If you need me for anything." She directed towards Stephanie, flouncing out of the room. "I'll be in my room."  
Stephanie looked around the disordered room and then at the two make-up artists. "Just give me a list of the things you need replaced and I'll make sure that my dad gets to it." She promised, and then looked at Caitlin who was still out of it.  "Matt, can you tell her when she wakes up?"  He nodded quickly and the GM left the still-crowded room and headed off towards her office, shaking her head in disbelief.

Dawn walked over quietly and knelt down next to Matt and Caitlin, a concerned look masking her pretty features.  "I honestly didn't mean to hit her, I was really aiming at the other blonde-"

"We know."  Alyssa cut in, hopping off the counter and back onto the floor.  "You're just going to call her some other name because she's not here to defend herself and think you got away with it but believe me, it's nothing new.  We've all heard it before."  She packed her things without another word and left the room, muttering "Qué gente muda que often para trabajar con."

Caitlin opened her eyes groggily and the first thing she noticed was the certain dark-haired Hardy holding her close to his chest, supporting her head and talking to the brunette that had done this to her.  "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Oh thank God you're up."  Dawn exclaimed, a concerned tone to her voice.  "Sweetie I am so sorry.  I never meant to do that to you."

"I know."  Caitlin responded, starting to blush when she realized Matt's hand was placed firmly on her waist.  "I'm not blaming anyone for it, especially Matt who came to my rescues."  She teased.

Matt grinned, making no attempt to let go.  "I have this need to help every beautiful girl in distress."  He got up and held out his hand to help her to her feet.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out the door.  "Come on, we should go get your head looked at."

Dawn watched the look on Martin's face as the two left looking like more then friends and smiled.  "Come on."  She said, grabbing a hold of his hand and he looked at her curiously.

"Where are we going?"  He asked, trying to keep his voice from stuttering.

She reached over and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder casually.  "You're taking me out."  She instructed simply and he had no choice but to agree, following behind her with a huge smile on his face.

*~*~*

Lara Wilson stood outside of her sister's locker room, debating whether or not to go in as she heard things being thrown around, crashing against the walls and floors.  She raised her hand and was about to knock when someone came speeding from around the corner, knocking her down hard with his shoulder.

"You alright?"  Somebody threw over his shoulder, already halfway down the hall before he skidded to a stop.

"You knocked me on my ass."  Lara snapped at a surprised Randy Orton, who kept stealing glances down the hall, while trying to look like he was paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."  He jogged back and held out his hand to help her up.  Once she was back on her feet he started sprinting, his hand still around hers.  "Come on."  He breathed out.  "We can't let them find out I'm here."

"Don't know why that's my problem."  Lara muttered, struggling to keep up with him.  Randy turned a sharp corner and pulled her into an empty room, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it quickly.  They both heard footsteps pounding from outside and pass right by the room.  "So, who are you making this great escape from huh?"

"Stephanie sent Brock and Edge after me."  Randy answered simply.  "She must think that I'm over here spying for Bischoff or something."

"Are you?"  Lara asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Of course."  He replied with a shrug.  "Why else would I be anywhere near the production area of this inferior show."

Lara smirked.  "Got your lips planted firmly on Triple H's ass I see." She said, sitting back in the chair and his mouth dropped open.  "Oh don't look so surprised, it's really obvious what you and Batista are doing."

Randy stood in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.  "And what, pray tell, would we be doing exactly?"

"Well."  Lara started, swallowing nervously as he loomed over her.  "You two are just latching onto these legends like Flair and Triple H hoping that being associated with them will boost your status in the company."  She took a deep breath.  "And then when you start beating on hapless people like Goldust when he's obviously depressed and choosing to electrocute him-"

"That was an accident!"  Randy interrupted forcefully, glaring down at her.

"Accident my ass."  Lara scoffed.  "You accidentally threw him towards all the wires after beating him up and then you accidentally ran away without seeing if he was okay or not?" 

"Yeah."  Randy answered finally, sitting back down on a chair after he was finished pacing.  "Something like that."

"You're unbelievable."  She muttered, stepping out towards the door.  "And can I leave yet?"

"Are you going to tell anybody I'm here?"

"If they ask."  Lara said truthfully, reaching for the doorknob and starting to open the door but Randy kicked it back shut and she jumped back.  "What the fuck is your problem?"  She exclaimed.

Randy pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  "You can't leave until I have a ride here."  He started.  "And then you're coming with me."

"Like hell I am."  Lara spat out at him, trying to push him away from the door.

"Paul?  Yeah, I got some information from Steph's office."  He paused, holding Lara away from the door.  "I don't care but ya gotta come get me now.  She sent Lesnar and Edge after me."  He nodded.  "Alrighty, see ya in a few."  He flipped the phone shut and turned to Lara with an apologetic look.  "Sorry."

"For what?"

He reached behind him and grabbed something, then swung it around making contact with her head, sending her into an unconscious state.  "That."  He shook his head at the fallen blonde and picked her up in his arms and headed out to wait for Paul.

*~*~*

"Did you see which way he went?"  Edge asked a trailing Brock Lesnar.  "Because if we don't find that RAW jackass Stephanie is going to have our heads, you know that right?"

Brock nodded and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stephanie can get off her ass and run after him on her own'.  "I give up."  He announced, stopping after they had been running for a few more minutes in silence.  "I don't fucking care if Bischoff has the better show."  He managed out.

"You are so out of shape Brock."  Fleur chided jokingly from her place on the floor she had marked off.

"What are you doing?"  Edge asked curiously and Fleur looked up, giving him one of her most charming smiles.  "You actually blocked this hallway off?"

Fleur nodded.  "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how early a person has to get here just to get their own spot to stretch and warm-up."

Brock rolled his eyes.  "Fleur, that's what you're either supposed to do in your locker room or out in the ring.  Or let me guess."  He continued.  "You never signed up for some time?"

Fleur shrugged.  "Yeah, so I never did.  I'm good over here.  Nobody's bothering me except for you guys."  She said jokingly.

"Come on."  Edge said, motioning for her to get up.  "You can use the ring with me.  I guess nobody else signed up with me because they'd be afraid I'd blow them outta the water."

"Or something like that."  Brock joked, earning a look from Edge.  "Okay, are you going with him?"  He asked his sister and she nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  "I'll catch you two later then and don't worry about Randy."  He promised Edge.  "I'll talk to Steph about him, see what she wants to do."  He waved at both of them and jogged off in the opposite direction.

"Shall we go?"  Edge asked the 5'4 extreme diva, holding out his elbow for her.

Fleur nodded and slipped her arm in the crook of his; trying not to act too giddy from being this close to her long-time crush.  She raised her head and saw Torrie Wilson walking towards the two, a scowl on her face.  "Hey hun."  She tried.

Torrie glared at both the younger girl and Edge and stalked the other way.  Billy Kidman then came at them, running after his fiancée.

"Whoa."  Edge said, grabbing a hold of his arm.  "Is everything okay with her?"

"There was a big scene earlier in the make-up room with Dawn Marie."  He explained quickly, eager to go help Torrie in her obvious time of need.  "I'll catch you guys later though."  He said, waving before taking off after the blonde.

"She overreacts too much."  Edge muttered, pushing past the curtain that led to the ring.  They made their way around the still incomplete ramp and dodged a falling piece of equipment while somebody yelled 'sorry' from up above them.

"You woulda been sorry if that landed on me."  Fleur criticized under her breath as she rolled into the ring.  They stretched out for a few minutes in silence until Edge got up and began bouncing off the ropes and doing some mock-spears to begin practice.  "Can you do me a favor?"  She asked, pulling herself up using the turnbuckle.

"I guess so."  Edge answered warily.  "What do you want me to do?"

"Just lay down there."  Fleur instructed, climbing to the top of the turnbuckle.

Edge fidgeted around before laying still.  "I had a bad date that started with that line before."  He said jokingly and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Don't move."  She stated firmly and he saluted her before she reprimanded him for doing that.  She took a deep breath and jumped off the top, executing a near perfect 'Drift Down', her own version of the Shooting Star Press.  She got off of him quickly and looked down as he tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.  "Everything okay?"

Edge nodded, still keeping his eyes shut as he held onto his stomach.  "I should be fine."  He said, gritting his teeth together.

Fleur knelt down next to him, a worried look on her face, as he still didn't try to get up after a few minutes.  "Hey Adam, that's not funny.  Get up already."

"Sorry."  He whispered, a small grin on his face as he kept his eyes closed.  Fleur was about to hit him for scaring her like that when he caught her hand and reached up, kissing her firmly on the lips; all in a matter of about five seconds.  "I shouldn't have done that."  He said as they broke apart a few seconds later.

Fleur sat back on her feet, putting her hand to her mouth.  "Why not?"  She whispered.

"Because I think your brother would kick my ass."  Edge answered, pulling himself up and gathering his stuff quickly.  "Look, I'll just see you later."  He hurried out, leaving the ring and Fleur to think about what had just happened.

* * *

It's 2 in the morning and I'm trying my hardest to repost all of the chapters, but I may stop after four and just post the rest tomorrow when I get up.  We'll see how I feel.  Now for the time being, if you wouldn't mind just stepping this way, we can get going to chapter 4


	4. Four

I made it to chapter 4, we'll see how much longer I can stay up though before I fall asleep at my computer and wake up with "sdowfiej" imprinted on my forehead from the keyboard.  Reviews keep me awake though!

* * *

"But why did he do it?"  The voice exclaimed from the other end and Anastasia Johnson had to hold the phone away from her ear.  "We need to get an official comment."

"Ma'am, listen to me."  She started patiently.  "The only person who knows why he did it is him and I can't just put you through to him.  I'm sorry but you're going to have to call back later."  She slammed the phone down forcefully and her brother jumped.  "You."  She started, pointing at him.  "Get your ass out there or release an official statement or something."

"About what?"  The Rock asked innocently.  "About my movie?"

"No, not about your movie." Anastasia snapped.  "About your damn hair and why you cut it.  Do you know how many people have told me that you should just join Team Angle because of the baldness?"  She asked loudly, getting the attention from said Olympic Gold Medallist, just as he was passing by.

"Who should join my team?"  Kurt asked, peering into the room being occupied by the two siblings.

"My ass."  The Rock snapped at him, rolling his eyes impatiently.  "Kurt, if we wanted you to be in this conversation then we would have paged you saying 'The Rock and his sister requests an audience with the Olympic jackass and his two wish-they-were-bald-just-to-be-like-Kurt clones'."

Anastasia sat back with her hands resting behind her head as she watched the two shoot insults back and forth.

Kurt finally regained himself after being compared to the American Bald Eagle and glared at the Rock.  "Well at least I didn't sell out and lose more then half of my fan base in one night."

As soon as he said that she nearly fell out of her chair because she started laughing so hard.

"You're lucky I'm saving my energy for Sunday for my match against Hogan or I would kick your ass right here, right now."  The Rock threatened, not leaving his seat.

"I'll be out here if you need me."  She managed out between laughs; trying to ignore the evil look her brother was giving her for obviously being on Kurt's side.  She slipped out the room just in time to miss the sound of a chair being thrown across the room and then Kurt stomped out.  "Is everything okay?"  She asked worriedly.

"Besides the fact that your brother is an idiot?"  Kurt asked.  "Yup, everything is just peachy freakin' keen."

"Anything I can do?"  Anastasia asked curiously.

"Can you make a time machine?"

She immediately looked confused.  "What would you want to do with a time machine?"

Kurt looked impatient.  "If we had one then we'd be able to go back in time and make sure that your brother was never born.  Don't you get it?"

"I do get it."  She answered slowly.  "And then I'd be an only child.  But how would we make a time machine?"  

They both thought for a minute and Kurt grinned as a thought came to him.  "I know where we can get some plans.  Follow me to my room."  He instructed.

"Not a problem."  Anastasia muttered with a smile as she followed behind him into his locker room.  She sat down as he told her to and then watched him put in a tape.  "What are we watching here Kurt?"

He sat back in the chair proudly as the image came onto the screen.

The main character with the unusually shaped hairdo grinned and stuck his hand in the air.  "Brain blast!"  He exclaimed, heading off to his lab with the two friends following him.

"Jimmy Neutron?"  She asked.

"This kid is a freakin' genius!"  Kurt exclaimed happily.  "And he has a time machine so if we watch it enough, we should be able understand the basis on which he built it.  Trust me."  He added when seeing the skeptical look on her face.

"Okay Kurt."  She said quietly, propping her feet on the table as the cartoon went on.  "I'll trust you this time."

*~*~*

 "There has been some weird, messed up shit going on today."  The Undertaker muttered to the black-haired tattoo artist the WWE had taken to their liking.  He held up his arm for the guy and rested his head back against the cushion as the needle touched down to his skin.

"And things are just about to get weirder."  Reed Michaels said under his breath as the queen of the trailer park herself came in, sitting down unceremoniously on one of the chair.

"Hello boys."  Nidia said, snapping her gum a couple of times before continuing.  "What are you all up to this fine afternoon?"

Reed motioned to the tattoo needle in his hand and the Undertaker refused to look at her, keeping his attention instead on one of the posters on the wall.

She stared, undaunted, at the 11-year veteran and then turned her attention back to Reed.  "Sweetie, I have a special request that I was wondering if you could do."  She started, then cupped her hand around his ear and proceeded to fill him in.

Reed's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.  "You want me to put what?  Where?"  He managed out and the Undertaker started laughing at his reaction.

"I could show you where if you wanted me to."  Nidia said coyly as she put her fingers to the top button of her shirt.  "I'm sure Jamie would be just as pleased with it."

"That's alright."  Reed said quickly before she could get her shirt off.  "I do know where that is but maybe you could come back some other time, like in a few days.  I'm pretty booked up at the moment."  He explained to her questioning look.

"Oh, alright I guess."  She shrugged dismissively.  "I'll come back and visit you in a few days then."  She gave them both a small wave and left the room.

As soon as she was gone the Undertaker started laughing at the look that remained on Reed's face.  "Boy, are you alright?"  He asked.  "Your eyes near popped out of your head when she whispered to you.  What did she want you to do that was so bad anyway?"  He asked curiously.

Reed was about to answer when the door swung open and there stood a very agitated looking Jamie Noble with Nidia right behind him.

"My girl Nidia says to me that you wouldn't give her the tattoo she wanted."  He drawled out, shoving his hands into his pockets.  "And I'm here to find out why."

"All I told her was that I didn't have any free time to schedule her in."  Reed explained patiently.  "I'm completely booked for the next couple of days."

Jamie peered at the HBK's younger brother.  "Ya really mean that?"

"Yeah."

"No messin' with us now, ya hear?  'Cuz if you don't wanna give my Nidia the tattoo that she wants then just straight out say it so I can start kicking your ass here and now."

"You're not kicking anyone's ass."  The Undertaker said suddenly, looming over Jamie and Nidia as soon as he stood up.  "So I suggest you take your white trash asses outta here before I throw you out instead."  The couple scurried out of the room without another word and he sat back down in the chair.

"I could have taken him you know."  Reed muttered as he finished the last letter of the word 'decade'.  "It was Nidia I was worried about."  He was about to start on the next part when a high-pitch scream sounded form outside and the both raced outside the room.

"What happened?"  The Undertaker demanded, grabbing hold of a startled looking Shannon Moore.  "Where'd that sound come from?"

"Some girl must be hurt."  Shannon rationalized, and then pointed at one of the doors.  "I think that it came from in there."

A large crowd had formed at the door and Brock Lesnar pushed everyone aside and tried ramming into the metal door in an attempt to knock it down.

"Let me try."  The Big Show insisted as Brock began clutching his shoulder in pain.  He tried for a few minutes until Rey Mysterio finally threw up his hands.

He walked over calmly in front of the larger man and easily turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

Albert was looking at everyone with wide eyes, a towel covering his chest from their view.

"What's going on?"  Stephanie demanded, pushing aside the crowd so she could assess the situation better.

He didn't answer and instead lowered the towel so everyone could see.  Chris Benoit and Edge both grimaced as the infamous chest hair came into view.

"Yeah, that's nothing new."  Caitlin commented form her place standing next to Matt Hardy.

Albert turned around and everyone braced himself or herself as he did so.  Their fear quickly turned into full-blown amusement when they saw what had happened to his back.  Somebody had carefully outlined and shaved into his back hair the words: 'Ha Ha, thanks for the sweater!'

"And you didn't feel that?"  The Big Show managed out, trying to stay standing from laughing so hard.

"I was sleeping."  Albert muttered, turning a nice shade of pink.  "And then I woke up and flipped over when I felt the draft and all I could catch a glimpse of was someone with dark blue hair sprinting out of the room.

Everybody looked at each other and the same thought crossed their minds: Nobody on Smackdown had blue hair; it had to have been from Raw.

***~*~*~*~***

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not, this is the same way I'm heading. And your fat ass just happens to be in front of me."

"My ass isn't fat." Came the quick reply.

"Says the king of the ass cream, right?"  Luke sneered to the back of his older brother.

"Look."  Christian snapped, spinning around to face Luke.  "I like you being here as much as you do.  I have no idea why the felt the need to out you here on RAW, but you are so just do me a favor and pretend that we're not related, alright?"

Luke shrugged.  "Fine by me, and believe me, I'd rather be traveling with Edge."

"Nobody's stopping you."  Christian answered back, making a sweeping motion with his hands towards the door.  "Be my guest."

"Maybe I will.  Smackdown is the better show anyway."  Luke snapped, slowly losing patience with his brother who, by the rules, should be acting more mature then he was.

"Oh why don't you go marry it already." Christian said disgustedly, a somewhat bitter look on his face as he came to the realization that he probably should have stayed on Smackdown instead of agreeing to Bischoff's promises of air time and titles.  "Didn't mention the part about having to be Jericho's bitch."  He muttered.

"You're talking to yourself again."  Luke said, punching him hard on the shoulder.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"  Christian exclaimed, holding his shoulder as he looked at his younger brother incredulously.

"Edge told me to punch you every time you start talking to yourself."  Luke explained.  "I think it's because he doesn't want to be related to a nutcase so I'm keeping you in line."

"Doesn't seem like you're doing a very good job."  A quiet voice said from the side of them and they both turned around to face Molly Holly and Stacy Kiebler.

Luke blushed lightly at the sight of his favorite diva standing a mere foot away from him and gave her a little smile.

"What's that supposed to mean Kiebler?"  Christian demanded, glaring at the 5'11 blonde.

"She means it's because you're going around with your jackass of a partner and beating up on hapless women."  Luke supplied for her, stealing a glance over towards Molly to see how she reacted towards his defense.  She had a grin on her face and he felt like floating.

"Somebody call my name?"  An arrogant Chris Jericho called lazily, pushing away from the side of the wall where he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Luke immediately felt it his duty to stand between the former Tag-Team Champions and the two girls.

"Get out of the way short stuff."  Jericho said patronizingly.

"Sweetie we can handle this."  Molly whispered to him quietly.  "We've done it before."

"Well now you don't have to.  I'm here."  Luke said, enforcing it with a nod of his head.  "Why don't you two just leave them alone and go get ready to lose to RVD and Kane."

"How'd you know that?"  Jericho demanded, tearing his attention away from the blond and brunette to face the 5'9 male standing in front of him.  There was no answer and Jericho smirked before pushing him aside easily.  He began walking towards the two when he noticed that Christian wasn't next to him; his attention wasn't even on the situation at hand.

"Man, that's my sister."  Jericho stated evenly, watching his friend try to tear his attention away from the light brown haired, green-eyed Jesse.

"She's legal."  Christian answered with a smirk.  "There's no harm in looking."

"Until I kick your ass."  Jericho responded, watching as his sister sat, oblivious to anything, reading over some papers for the company wearing a pair of faded low-rise jeans, blue tank top, and a white zip-up sweatshirt pulled over that.  "Stop looking at her."  He all but whined.  "I don't want you going out with her."

"Who said anything about dating?"  Christian called over his shoulder as he approached her.  "I just wanna have some fun."  He teased, then started laughing at the outraged look on his friend's face.  "Chris I'm just kidding."

Jericho began to run after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you tell me where I could find this room?"  A small voice asked and he looked down into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

He noticed where she was trying to get and had to stop himself from laughing.  "Why do you want to go to the Hurri-dork's locker room?"

"Because he's my brother."  Rose Helms answered back, a defensive look masking her pretty features.  "Now can you tell me or not, I really have to find him."

"I could actually bring you there if you wanted."  Jericho said, losing any hard edge he had to his voice when he laid eyes on her.  She nodded reluctantly and he smiled which, Rose noted silently, changed the way he looked completely.  "And sorry about that joke on your brother's behalf.  I was just kidding, we all love the little green weirdo."

Rose frowned and shook her head.  "Apparently not everyone.  I guess someone switched his shampoos and now he's spent every day of the past two weeks at the stylist trying to get his hair back to normal.  Well."  She started when she saw the skeptical look on Chris's face.  "As normal as he would consider it."  They fell into a companionable silence.  "You didn't have to do this you know."  She broke into the silence after they began walking.  "I'm sure I would have stumbled on it sooner or later."

Jericho shook his head.  "Probably not.  Not to be rude or anything."  He said quickly. "But once you get lost backstage there's no hope for you and all you have to do is hope that someone finds you before they all leave."

Rose looked up alarmingly and thought he was being serious for a minute before noticing the smile playing at the corner's of his mouth.  "Don't do that!"  She exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm.  "You scared the shit out of me."

"He has a tendency to do that."  The Hurricane said dryly from the doorway to his room, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he noticed the way Jericho was looking at his 19-year-old baby sister.

"Here."  Jericho wrote something down on a small slip of paper and pressed it into her palm.  "I'll talk to you later."  He promised, spinning on his heel and walking back down the corridor whistling some unknown tune.

"You like him?"  The Hurricane guessed, turning to the pink haired girl standing to his right and she nodded in response.

"He's so cute!"  She exclaimed, disappearing into her brother's locker room before he had a chance to tell her otherwise.

*~*~*~*

"And they want me to write about what?"  Jesse Irvine asked herself dutifully as she shuffled through a stack of papers, oblivious to the person standing in front of her until she couldn't see her papers anymore and she looked up.  "Can I help you?"

"I was just looking."  Christian responded, a small grin on his face.

"At me?"  Jesse asked, a confused look on her face as she looked around at her surrounding areas, and then pointed to herself.

"Yes you."  He answered.  "Are you through looking so surprised or do you want me to leave?"

"Yes."  She blurted out, earning an amused look from the blonde Canadian in front of her.  "I mean, not yes that I want you to leave because I want you to say.  Just yes, I'm done looking so surprised."

"Now that we have all that straightened out."  Christian joked, pushing his hair back behind his ears.  "Do you want to come out with me later to get something to eat?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"  Jesse asked in a singsong voice, trying to hide the smile that was quickly forming and he nodded.  She reached into her purse and pulled out her date book.  "Let me see if I can fit you into my busy schedule."

Christian grabbed at it and snatched it away before she had a chance to open it.  "Yup, you can fit me in right here."  He pointed out to a date.  "Right after you pick up Minnie from the groomer's."

Jesse sighed heavily and took her back from his outstretched hand.  "Okay, I know this cute little Italian place we can go to after you're all finished doing whatever it is you have to do here."

"Wrestle?"  Christian guessed dryly, shifting his bags from one shoulder to another.

"Exactly."  She responded with a small grin.  "So then I'll see you back here at 6?"

"It's a date."  Christian promised to her, waving at her over his shoulder as he got paged to go down to the ring.

*~*~*~*

"So Luke, I'm kind of impressed."  Molly Holly stated, looking at the guy sitting across the table from her.

"About what?"  He asked, trying to keep the stammer out of his voice sitting this close to his long-time crush.

"The whole scene with Jericho."  Molly clarified, wrapping her hands around the coffee mug in front of her.  "There aren't many guys who would pay attention to Stacy and me, especially if we were getting tormented by Jericho."  She added with a tiny smile.  "So thanks."

"Oh it wasn't a problem.  I make it my duty to help all girls who are in trouble."  He only half-joked, stealing a glance up at her as he took a drink of his soda.

Molly smiled over at him.  "Hey, I was kinda curious about something."  He nodded his head to urge her to continue.  "Why did you have the misfortune of following Christian around?  I heard something about you writing for this wrestling magazine but why would they want an article about him?"

"That's a good question."  Luke replied, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.  "Why shouldn't they write one about him?"

"It's not like he's done anything special for the company."  Molly argued, waving her hands around animatedly.  "And I'd be lying if I said that whole stint with the Un-Americans didn't annoy the hell out of me."

"He's my brother actually."  Luke blurted out, and then immediately felt bad for tricking her like that when he saw the apologetic look on her face.

"Luke I'm so sorry."  She rushed out.  "I had no idea and now you're going to hate me because I just completely dissed your brother like that."

"Don't be sorry."  Luke said lightly.  "I can't stand him and that was the best shot at him I've heard in a while.  Would you mind if I used it in the magazine?"  He asked, his hand poised above a piece of notebook paper, ready to jot it down.

Molly shrugged lightly, a light pink still tinting her cheeks.  "I guess so."  She answered, and then tapped her fingers against the wooden table top.

"Anything wrong?"  Luke asked after hearing her deep sigh from across the table.

"Actually yes."  She said.  "I was kinda getting impatient about waiting to see if you were going to ask me out or not."  She explained with such straight-forwardness that it almost made Luke fall out of his seat.

* * *

I will make it to chapter 5!  I will not fall asleep…  Like I said before, reviews keep me awake.  You don't want me falling asleep right now, do you??


	5. Five

I just have to remake my point.  Probably because I'm tired and I'm starting to get delirious, but mostly because I want to.  All of you reading this who submitted characters who are part of my cast, you all became part of the very first sibling MS story on ff.net.  Thank you for your time.

* * *

"I have to ask you this."  Hayate started, following his sister backstage once again.  "If you get so mad at me all the time, like you just confessed in the car, then why do you keep bringing me along with you?"

"Because everybody else likes you."  Amy shot over her shoulder.  "And anyway, I don't think Mom and Dad trust you alone by yourself."

He narrowed his eyes and was about to say something smart back when a hand grabbed him on the shoulder and he almost jumped.

"Citizen Hayate, could I have a word with you please?"  The Hurricane asked pleasantly, looking over at Amy.  "Good day to you Miss Dumas."  He greeted, tipping his hat in her direction and she waved back in response.

"Actually I was kind of busy."  Hayate responded, trying not to laugh as he noticed the faint traces of purple still left in the superhero's hair.

"What do you have to do?"  He asked curiously.  Hayate's eyes got wide as he tried thinking up an excuse and the Hurricane nodded knowingly.  "I didn't think you had anything to do."  He said, grabbing a hold of the younger man's arm.  "It's only gonna take a second Amy."  He promised.  As soon as they were out of ear shot he turned to Hayate.  "I know it was you."

"You know what was me?"  Hayate asked coolly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The little stunt you pulled over at the Smackdown show."  The Hurricane revealed.  "With the back hair and the shaving and I know for a fact that the big hairy one is not a very happy person and wants to get revenge on whoever did that."

"I wouldn't be happy if my body was that hairy either."  Hayate pointed out.  "And why do I care if he wants revenge?  He doesn't even know who I am."

The Hurricane smirked.  "Yet."

Hayate's mouth dropped open.  "What the hell do you mean yet?  Why are you going to tell him anything?"  He ran a hand through his freshly blue-dyed hair and glared over at the Hurricane as he waited for his response..

"Why?"  He repeated.  "Maybe because you did this to my hair!"  He exclaimed, pointing to the patches of hair that were still tinged with purple.

"How dare you accuse me of doing something like that!"  Hayate replied indignantly.  "Why I've never been so insulted in my entire life."

"You didn't do this?"  The Hurricane asked suspiciously.  "Because some of the guys backstage said they saw you going into my room that night."

"I've never been anywhere near your room."  Hayate rushed out.  "So don't get any ideas."

The green and purple haired superhero thought it best to ignore that last comment and furrowed his eyebrows.  "So if it wasn't you, then I wonder who it was."

"Well, you keep wondering and I'm gonna go find—"

"I think you should help me."  The Hurricane cut in.  "It would give us time to bond."

"If you think for one minute I'm going to bond with you then boy do you have another thing coming."  Hayate snapped, stepping back so there was a few feet between the two.  "Seriously, stay back where you are."

"Are you alright?"  The superhero asked, peering at his newly acquired friend in concern.  "Maybe you need to see our backstage psychologist.  He's very helpful."

"I bet."  Hayate snorted and then his eyes got wide when he realized the green-haired man in front of him wasn't kidding.  "I'm not going to see a shrink and there's no way in hell I'm bonding with you."

The Hurricane nodded understandingly.  "I understand.  I'll keep trying to track the suspect down however.  Because I am the Hurricane and nothing shall stand in the way between good and evil and….."

Hayate quickly darted away, faintly hearing the superhero spout something about 'in rain or shine or snow or sleet' or whatever and rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't have done it better myself."  A female voice said lightly from his left and he spun around to come face to face with Trish Stratus.

"He's tried to bond with you before?"  Hayate asked skeptically, forcing his eyes to stay level with hers and not stray down any farther.

Trish laughed.  "Bond, trying to be molded into his new sidekick, it's all the same.  He's very persistent though so more then likely he's gonna be back."

Hayate shook his head at the thought and stifled a groan.

"But don't worry about it."  Trish laughed.  "I know where we can go that he'll never find us."

"He's still looking for you too?"  Hayate asked.

Trish nodded and held up a hat and dark brown wig.  "Just incase."  She explained and then grabbed his arm.  "Come on, let's get going before he realizes you got away from his super grasp."

*~*~*~*

Stacy Kiebler looked between the poster on the wall and the 20 year old girl who was sitting in front of her with a scowl on her face, and immediately opted to study the picture until Andrew came back.

_He was so taking this thing too far, _Eleanor Cook thought to herself bitterly.  _It really wasn't my fault that Jeff Hardy was stupid enough to leave his bags out in the open like that and heaven forbid I decide to have some fun with his face paint.  She looked up as the door swung open and actually heard Stacy breathe a sigh of relief._

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds it seems."  Andrew exclaimed, dropping down into a chair next to Stacy.

"What was the damage?"  Stacy asked curiously.

"$700."  He answered slowly, looking like he was trying not to blow up at the next person to talk to him.

Elle narrowed her eyes.  "There's no fucking way all that hair shit cost him that much."

"Well it did."  Andrew argued, putting a hand to his head at the first sign of the oncoming headache.

"What, it's made out of gold or something?"  Elle muttered, propping her elbows up on the table and earning an outraged look from her brother.

"That's not the goddamn point Eleanor!"  He exploded.  "The point is that it was Jeff's personal property and you had no right to go creating this mural on the outside of the building because you were bored and thought it would be fun."  He took a deep breath and turned to his girlfriend.  "And I thought you said you were going to keep an eye out for her."

"There's only so much you can do with her Andrew."  Stacy replied evenly.  "She's too damn anti-social."

"Why don't you tell your Barbie that—"

"Elle!"  Andrew exclaimed before she could finish her comment.  "Can't you get along with anyone ever?"  He asked hypothetically, but not entirely surprised when her answer came as a blunt 'no'.  "I can't have this conversation with you anymore." He said suddenly, pushing back from his chair and stalking out of the room.

Elle gave Stacy a knowing look and rolled her eyes when the blonde darted out of the room after her brother.  She put her hands behind her head and leaned back in the chair, starting momentarily when somebody knocked on the door.  "Yeah?"  She called.

There was no response except for somebody tapping their foot on the ground and Elle rolled her eyes and dragged herself up off the chair to go and see who it was.  She pulled open the door some more and her mouth dropped open when she caught sight of the person standing in front of her.

"Is Mr. McMahon available to speak with me?"  Essa Rios, the former the former high-flying Mexican of the then WWF, asked her, leaning against the door frame with a bored expression on his face.

Elle looked behind her at the small room, and then back at him.  "No he's not.  Well actually, this isn't even his office.  My brother just brought me in here to yell at me." She revealed, earning a small grin from Essa.

"Who's your brother?"  He asked curiously, taking a seat at the dark blue round table.

"Andrew Martin."  She replied thoughtfully.  "Test."  She supplied when Essa responded with a confused look on his face.

"I never really associated much with the people backstage."  He confessed, propping his feet up on the table as Elle took the chair across from him.  "Never really felt that they were good enough to associate with me or something.  Except Amy."  He added.  "I used to love her."

"Used to?"  Elle asked curiously, surprising herself at how eager she was to find out what happened between him and the red-haired diva.

He shrugged his shoulders.  "Yeah it was stupid, I did something and the Hardy Boys rescued her.  She never talked to me again."

"So she way overreacted?"  Elle guessed and he nodded. 

"You could say that."

"You look like you wouldn't quite get along with the Hardys."  Elle observed, propping her chins on her hand.

Essa narrowed his eyes.  "If I ever got a chance to get my hands on those punk Hardys and that bitch Amy—"

Ella held up her hand to stop the barrage of insults and threats.  "Woah, calm down there killer."  She advised.  "They're probably running around here somewhere painting each others hair."

"So let's go find them."  Essa said suddenly, a gleam in his eyes at the idea of seeing his old enemies again.

"I was supposed to stay here…" Elle trailed off, and then immediately threw her brother's warnings out the window and jumped out of her chair.  "What the hell, let's get going."

*~*~*~*

"So you're gonna stay right here, right?"  Rob Van Dam asked his younger brother Gerrod before he was scheduled to go out for a match."

He shrugged his shoulders in response.  "Sure, but I don't see why I have to. I can take care of myself."

Rob ignored him with a wave of his hand and stretched his arms over his head before letting them drop down by his side.  "Whatever dude.  Just be careful, you wouldn't believe some of the weird people hanging around here."

"What about security?"

"Security usually lets them in." Rob responded.  "But it's not my problem so, just look out."  He advised and Gerrod rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing bro."  He said sarcastically, settling down into a chair as he steadied his laptop on his legs.  He was so focused on finishing the second to the last chapter of the book that he was writing that he didn't even notice someone standing above him until they cleared his or her throat.

"What are ya doing?"  Victoria asked as she sat down in the seat across from him.  She looked at him expectantly for an answer for what seemed like forever and he shrugged in response.

"Just writing some stuff."  He said, pushing his dark blonde hair away from his face.  He took a deep breath and tried focusing on the screen in front of him.

"Are you even going to look at me?"  Victoria persisted, putting one hand on her hip.

Gerrod forced his eyes to meet hers and saw the smile on her face before anything else.  "Sorry."  He apologized.  "I just kinda wanted to get this done before we had to leave for the next arena."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the prospect of him going out with someone else and pursed her lips.  "Well you could've at least told me before leading me on like that."  She huffed and stalked down the hallway to someone who would listen to her bitching and complaining.

Gerrod got up with a confused look on his face and was about to call out after her when somebody rushed by him and promptly stumbled over the case he had left on the ground.  "I'm so sorry about that."  He rushed out, catching a hold of the girl before she fell on the ground.  He steadied her on her feet and his breath caught in his throat when he saw whom it was he saved exactly.

"Don't worry about it."  Amy replied with a startled look on her face.

"Hey are you alright?"  Gerrod asked, dropping his hand from her arm when he noticed it still lingering there.  "You look pretty shaken up."

"A little."  She responded, catching her breath as she leaned against the wall.  "I don't wanna bore you with the details though."

"You can bore me all you want."  Gerrod replied with a teasing grin and Amy rolled her eyes but grinned.

"I just heard some backstage rumors that Essa Rios was back in the company and I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see."  Amy explained, glancing back and forth down opposite ends of the hall to make sure that he was no where to be seen.  "You don't see him anywhere, do you?"  She asked.

Gerrod shook his head in a reply.  "Don't worry about it, I'm sure that's he's forgotten all about what went on by now."

"I'm sure he hasn't."  Amy corrected him quickly, and then dropping down into one of the vacant chairs.  "I just need to get out of here and I'll be fine."

"You want me to go with you?"  Gerrod blurted out, and then mentally kicked himself for suggesting such a thing to her.

Instead of the reaction he was anticipating, she gave him a grateful smile and nodded.  "You don't have to go with me but I wouldn't mind having someone walk me to my car."

"That'd be no problem."  He answered.  "So do you need to go get your stuff?"  He asked when he noticed that her hands were empty.

"Oh yeah."  She remembered quickly.  "But I'll be right back!"  She promised, sprinting off in the direction of the diva's locker room.  She kept her promise and was walking back to him quickly a few minutes later, dragging her sports bag behind her.

"You want me to get that?"  Gerrod offered as he held out his hand.

"You're the best."  Amy sighed, grinning up at him as they started walking towards the parking lot.  "So what have you been up to since I last talked to you?"

"You mean since I made a complete fool out of myself?"  Gerrod corrected, a small smile lingering on his lips as he remembered their second encounter.

"Same thing."  Amy teased, pushing open the doors.  She scanned the lot and quickly picked her rental car out of all the others.  "I'm right over there."  She pointed and Gerrod followed behind her with her bags in hand.

They had just reached the small silver rental car when they heard footsteps racing behind them.  "Amy, so nice to see you again." A heavily Mexican accented voice said from behind them and Amy froze in her place, not wanting to turn back around but grateful that Gerrod was here to protect her if things got bad.

*~*~*~*

Trixie Helmsley glanced around the corner slowly and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the coast was clear.  She pushed her shoulder length blonde hair away from her face and was about to step out from her hiding place when she caught sight of her brother and pulled back before she could be seen.

"So what kinda game are we playing here?"  Someone asked from behind her quietly and she jumped around quickly, her heart beating a mile a minute, and came face to face with the presently blue/green haired Jeff Hardy.

"What do you think you're doing?"  She scolded.  "You practically scared the shit outta me."

Jeff gave her a big grin.  "Sorry.  I just wanted to know why you looked like you were auditioning for the next James Bond movie, that's all."

"It's nothing."  Trixie replied hastily.  "I'm just doing some spying on my brother."

"Okay, well then.  As long as it's nothing."  Jeff joked.  He took a place next to her on the wall and started playing with a couple of the multi-colored plastic bracelets around his wrist.

Trixie looked over at him curiously.  "What are you still doing here?"

Jeff shrugged. "Doesn't look like much does it?"  He joked.  "But do you wanna bracelet?"  He asked, handing her a light blue one with sparkles on it.

"I guess so."  She answered, taking the small piece of plastic jewelry from his outstretched hand.  "You don't need to stay here you know."  She added after a few minutes.  "I was just planning on spying on him on my own."

"You looked like you could use some company."  Jeff replied.  "So anyway, what do you think Triple H is doing for you to be spying on him like this?"

"I think he's cheating on Stephanie."  Trixie answered in a hushed tone with her eyes wide.

"Woah."  Jeff breathed out slowly.  "That's some not so good news but I know this perfect place where you'd be able to figure out if it was true or not."

Trixie looked at him suspiciously.  "Where?"  She started and before she even had a chance to finish her sentence Jeff had grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her along down the hallway.  "Jeff, where are you taking?"  She tried again but he didn't answer and left her trying to keep up with him.  He led her down a maze of hallways and corridors and finally stopped in front of a brown door and reached over to pull it open for her.  Trixie peered around the door and noticed a small narrow staircase leading some where upstairs.  

"I didn't even know this place had an upstairs."  She commented, and then noticed the pointed look Jeff was giving her.  "You don't expect me to actually go up there, do you?"

"No, I just wanted to show it to you because I had nothing better to do."

"I'd believe it."  Trixie muttered.

Jeff chose to ignore her and started heading up the staircases.  "Come on."  He called back after her.  "You wanna find out if he's cheating on Steph don't you?"

"Yeah I do."  Trixie sighed out after a while and followed Jeff up the stairs.

"Oh by the way."  Jeff started, turning back around.  "Don't let the door—" His eyes got wide when he heard the door slam closed behind Trixie.  "Shut."  He finished.

"Why?"  Trixie asked with an alarmed look on her face.

Jeff dropped down on the top step and propped his chin on his hands.  "Because it locks immediately from the outside."

Realization dawned on the Game's sister and she spun around on her heel and pounded her fists against the heavy door.  "Is anybody out there?"  She yelled loudly.  "We got stuck in here!  Somebody let us out!"  She sighed heavily and turned back around to face the youngest Hardy.  "How can you sit there so calm and collected like that?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Happened to me a couple of times before."  Jeff replied simply as he continued to play with the multi-color plastic bracelets.  "But don't worry, they never leave without me."

"What about me though?"  Trixie asked through clenched teeth as she slumped down onto the ground with her back pressed up against the door.  "You've really done it this time Hardy."

"At least we got each other for company."  Jeff supplied and the only way Trixie responded was with a heavy defeated sigh.

*~*~*~*  

Everyone's eyes were turned at the sight of the lost looking dark-haired girl who held a notebook in one hand with her purse in the other.  She was dressed casually in a pair of faded jeans and a blue tank top and a pair of sunglasses was resting on the bridge of her nose, allowing her to peer back at the people milling around backstage.

"Can I help you Miss?"  A female stagehand finally asked after noting that no one else was about to take the time out of their busy schedules of taking pictures and looking pretty.

"Actually yeah."  She replied with a relieved smile.  "Can you tell me where I could find Lillian Garcia?"

"Absolutely, right this way."

Maxina followed the girl wordlessly and her eyes grew wide at the superstars who were just lounging around as if they didn't have a care in the world and her eyes rested on a certain blonde haired champion of the world who was standing in front of a mirror by himself.  He caught eyes with her briefly through the mirror and a small grin escaped his lips and Maxina blushed and bumped into the girl as she came to a stop.

"She should be in there."  The girl said briefly, disappearing just as soon as she appeared.

Maxina raised her hand and knocked on the door to the small room and waited outside patiently as her sister called out 'she'd be right there'.

"Anything I can help you with or is it strictly an announcer thing?"  A male voice asked from behind her and she turned around slowly to face the same ideal man she just passed by a few seconds ago.  He looked her up and down before smiling slowly.  "Because I really hope it's something I can help you with."

Just then the door was pulled open to reveal a hurried looking Lillian Garcia.  The expression on her face remained the same when she caught sight of Triple H but turned into a huge grin when she saw her younger sister standing there.  "Max!"  She squealed, pulling the dark-haired girl into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again!"  Maxina replied with an equally excited look on her face as she finally detached herself from her older sister's grasp.

"Girl you look terrific."  Lillian complimented, holding her away at arms length.  "Paul, this is my younger sister Maxina."  She introduced reluctantly after he cleared his throat rather loudly.  "Maxina, its Paul."

"Lillian, I'm hurt that you don't think more of me."  Triple H answered back to her brief introduction.  He reached out and grabbed Maxina's hand and brought it up to his lips and smiled at her.  "But it's my pleasure to meet you."

Lillian rolled her eyes at the idea that Triple H thought that would work on her sister, and then outright groaned when she saw it had worked on Maxina, who was giggling as he whispered something into her ear.  "Okay, I'm going to be in my office if you need anything."  She said to whoever would listen.  "Max why don't you give me a call when you're all finished up here and we can go get something to eat so we can catch up."

Maxina tore her gaze away from Triple H and nodded earnestly at Lillian.  "Absolutely Lil.  Good luck with that work you have to do."  She added and then reached over, giving her sister a parting hug.  "It is really good to see you again."

"You too."  Lillian trailed off as she watched her sister walk away with one of the most dangerous men in the federation and got a heavy feeling in her stomach, but quickly pushed it away when she thought of all the work that still needed to be done.  She would be okay by herself, wouldn't she?

* * *

I'm gonna keep on with chapter 6.  I'm like the little engine that could.  Actually I'm not like that at all…


	6. Six

"I think I can, I think I can" Hope you're enjoying the repost of 'Little Bit O' Sibling Rivalry'.

* * *

"So Hardy, how long have we been here for?"  Trixie Helmsley asked the younger brother as she absent-mindedly plucked at the lint on her long-sleeved, dark green shirt.

Jeff picked his head up and looked at his watch, squinting to make out the numbers.  "About two hours."

"That's all!?"  Trixie exclaimed, sitting up so fast she almost hit her head on a low hanging pipe.  "It seems like it's been forever and a day or something.  Are you sure your watch isn't just broken?  What if they leave without us?  What if we die here?  I can't stay here; I need to see my family.  And this is great, now I can't breathe."

Jeff looked over alarmingly at Trixie and practically sprinted over to her when he saw her crumple to the ground after her rant.  He knelt by her side and searched her face quickly for any sign she was still with him and put his face close to her mouth, somewhat relieved when he felt a soft breath.  He quickly racked his brain back to the emergency classes he and Matt had taken back when they were younger and did the only thing he could remember from the class:  he opened her mouth, plugged her nose, and pressed his lips against hers, trying to calm himself down enough to breath right.

After a few times she started couching and Jeff pulled away from her, resting back on his heels as he watched her sit up, putting a hand to her forehead.

"What happened?"  She asked quietly, squeezing her eyes shut as it seemed the entire room, including Jeff, had started spinning.

"You passed out."  Jeff told her gently, reaching over and helping her sit back against the wall.

Trixie held a hand to the back of her head and furrowed her eyebrows.  "Wow, I haven't done that in a few years.  So how'd you get me to come back to?"  Jeff blushed and voided making eye contact with her until she nudged him lightly in the side.  "C'mon, you can tell me.  I'm curious."

"I gave you mouth-to-mouth."  Jeff muttered inaudibly.

"You what?  What'd you say?"  Trixie asked.  "Don't mumble Jeff.  And why are you embarrassed?  You saved my life."

He looked up straight in her eyes.  "I gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."  He said simply, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

It was Trixie's turn to blush.

"And you're a good kisser when you're half-unconscious."  He joked and the smile slowly faded off his face.  "And I don't think I'd mind finding out whether or not you were a great kisser otherwise."

"Um, kay."  Trixie answered as Jeff leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers, smiling when he felt a response.

The two were well into their little make-out session when the door burst open and they jumped apart, shielding their eyes from the harsh and sudden lighting.

"So what are you guys doing in here looking all cozy together?"  RVD asked curiously, holding a cell phone in one hand and his workout bag in the other.  "I let you borrow my phone and then both you and the phone turned up missing, so I just called my number.  Didn't you hear it ringing?"

"We were a little preoccupied."  Jeff answered honestly, stealing a glance over at Trixie who nodded in agreement.

RVD looked back and forth between the two, determined he was better off not knowing what was going on, and just held out his hand for his phone.  Jeff reached into one of the many pockets on his cargo pants and produced the small silver flip-phone and handed it over to his friend.

"C'mon, we should get going."  Jeff said, holding his hand out to Trixie as RVD held the door open, a bored look on his face.

Trixie took his hand happily and followed him out, almost running into him as he came to an abrupt stop and peered around his shoulder to see almost the whole RAW roster standing there, including her brother who looked none to pleased.  "Hey Bro."  She greeted happily, following Jeff as he didn't let any of the looks deter him from walking purposefully past.

*~*~*~*

Setting down the dark red and gold tipped menu, Maxina Garcia looked at the thin gold watch around her wrist and sighed when she saw what the time was.  She pushed back away from the table and grabbed her purse, fully intent on leaving until someone caught a hold of her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Where are you going?"  Triple H asked quietly, taking in her full appearance and his breath caught in his throat.

"Well, I figured since you were on the verge of being half an hour late you weren't going to show up so I was going to go home."  She replied, cocking her head to one side as she looked at him expectantly.

"You wouldn't believe how many flower stores are closed on a Sunday night."  He said sweetly, producing a dozen yellow roses from behind his back.  He handed her the flowers and watched as her face lit up and he felt that much better knowing he was the cause of it.

"They're beautiful."  Maxina breathed out, inhaling the fragrance deeply.  She placed them on the table gently and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.  "Thank you so much.  This means the world to me."

Triple H smiled to himself, like he had just done the best thing in the world, and then felt himself being jostled forward so he had to brace himself so he didn't end up pushing Maxina into the table.  "What's your problem?"  He snapped as he turned around to face the guy that looked perfectly capable of holding his own against the wrestler.

"Not my fault you were too preoccupied over here with your girlfriend to realize you were in someone's way, so I pushed past you."  The guy answered simply.  "See, no problem."

"And where do you get the right to do that?"  Triple H countered, a pissed off look on his face.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?"  He taunted back, holding his arms away from his sides.  "C'mon Triple H, I'm right here.  I'd love to see you take a swing at me."

Maxina put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, as if to tell him it's not even worth bothering and to leave it alone.

The man was taking in the interaction between the two and smirked.  "What a tough guy, you know you can't handle me by yourself so you have to get your girlfriend involved in it too."

Triple turned around and gave Maxina an apologetic smile before spinning back around and punching the guy square in his nose, causing him to fall backwards into a table being occupied by another couple and crashed to the floor.

Maxina's eyes grew wide as she saw him get back up and lunge at her date and she backed up away from the inevitable brawl going on in the middle of the 4-star restaurant.

Both of the guys got in a few good punches until security was brought in to break the fight up.  Triple H was pulled back yelling and swearing and the other man took the opportunity to launch himself back at the restrained superstar.

"Excuse me!"  Maxina yelled as he got closer to her Triple H.  "What do you think you're doing?" She apprehended.  "We're in the middle of a date here and what do you have to do, get into a fight with him to tend to your fragile male ego or something?"

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face and she rolled her eyes.  

"Yes, you're amazed now how about you just take your drunken ass and leave us alone because I would so appreciate that.  Thanks."  She finished, spinning away from him before he had a chance to respond.  "Maybe we should go find somewhere else to eat."  She suggested to Triple H and he nodded as she grabbed her coat off the chair behind him and left the restaurant.

*~*~*~*

"So what are you doing here?"

Lara Wilson looked up with a bored expression on her face and smiled when she came to the realization someone was talking, and not yelling to her.  "It's a long story."  She replied softly, instead of answering back with her usual attitude.  She studied the 5'4, auburn haired, dark-skinned girl sitting across from her and pushed some hair away from her face.  "What about you, I've never seen you around before."

"I'm Vanessa Huffman."  The girl introduced, holding out her hand, which Lara shook politely.  She leaned back against the small, barely cushioned chair and sighed deeply.  "Triple H thought it'd be clever to take me here against my will to get back at my brother."

"Your story is better then mine."  Lara ultimately decided with a small grin on her face.  "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, found out some stuff I was willing to tell whoever asked and voila!"  She spread her arms out, gesturing to the small but cozy room with security just short of having bars on the windows.  "I'm here.  Who's your brother anyway?"

"Booker T."  Vanessa replied with a small grin.  "I was up here for the week visiting him because I get like zero time with him anymore.  He's either too busy with wrestling and I'm teaching my aerobics class…" She trailed off sadly.  "He's practically the only family I have left."  She added with a shrug.

Lara reached over and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and both their heads whirled around when they heard the door being opened.

"How are you two getting along?"  Randy Orton asked patronizingly from his place leaning on the doorframe and Triple H smirked.

"We're fine."  Lara snapped, pushing away from the chair.  "But we'd be a lot better if you both got your heads out of your asses and came to the realization that what you're doing is illegal."

"Torrie's sister huh?"  Triple H guessed dryly and Lara pursed her lips.

"And what of it?"  She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Triple H didn't answer her and instead turned to Vanessa, who was glaring at him with pure hatred in her eyes and opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You know, as soon as I don't show up to the arena, my brother's gonna realize something happened and I have no doubt in my mind that he's going to come to try and find me."  Vanessa said evenly.

"But Sweetie, he's not that bright."  Randy smirked.

Vanessa's eyes got wide and Lara grabbed a hold of her arm before she had a chance to lunge at the young rookie.

Triple H turned to him and muttered something along the lines of not pissing her off and turned back to the two girls only when he was satisfied that Randy wasn't going to say anything else stupid to get them in trouble.  "Ladies, we have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."  Lara replied at the same time Vanessa said "You can take your proposition and shove it."

"If that's the way you feel about it…"  He trailed off.  He began to turn around and assumed at least on of them would object and tell him they would agree.  Neither of them did and he spun back around to find them both sitting back down on the chairs, their arms crossed over their chests.

"We're not interested."  Vanessa stated firmly.

Randy looked around Triple H's shoulder and caught eyes with Lara.  She looked at him momentarily and his breath caught in his throat until she turned away, the hurt and misery visible in her eyes.  He didn't realize his friend was talking to him until he got hit in the arm, hard.

"Are you coming or not?"  Triple H asked impatiently.  "Flair said he was coming over to talk about some plans he had, try to get Bischoff to give up some more air time for us."  He started laughing and Randy forced out a small laugh as he followed him, stealing once last glance back at Lara before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him and locking it securely.

*~*~*~*

Vanessa sighed and rolled over onto her side, trying to fluff the pillows to make them more tolerable and then she gave up and moved so she was on her back, staring up at the crème colored ceiling with disinterest.  In the twin-sized bed set up next to hers, Lara was snoring quietly, the covers pulled up to her chin and Vanessa rolled her eyes.  She'd only known this girl for a couple of hours and already she could tell that she was developing a crush on Randy; even though she'd never admit it out loud, and the fact that Lara adamantly told her she was capable of sleeping through World War 3, so it'd be useless to try and wake her up for anything.

She tapped her fingers against the hard mattress and tried counting sheep or something to take her mind off how panicked her brother was going to be and what he would do.  She was cut from her thoughts when there was a loud and impatient rapping at the window.

"What the hell?"  Vanessa muttered out loud.  She climbed up onto the couch and almost fell off from shock when she looked out the window and saw the faces of her brother and the Hurricane.

Booker T out his finger to his lips in an indication for her to be quiet and the Hurricane pulled something out of his bag that looked like a huge set of keys and picked one from the rest and tested it in the lock, smiling in satisfaction as it creaked open.

"What are you guys doing here?"  Vanessa exclaimed quietly, unable to keep the excited tone out of her voice.

"After you didn't show up when you said you would I got worried."  Booker explained with a relieved look on his face.  "So I went to the superhero over here and he figured out you'd be here after doing some snooping around."

"Thank you."  Vanessa said to the Hurricane, as he looked on at the scene proudly.

"Anything I can do for a damsel in distress."  He announced, pushing his cape back behind his shoulders.  "Now what about your friend in there, does she want to be helped out as well?"  He asked, peering into the dark room where he could just make out the sleeping form of Lara.

"You won't be able to wake her up, trust me."  Vanessa replied seriously.  "She actually told me not to bother."

The two wrestlers looked at each other and shrugged, before turning back to Booker T's little sister.

"C'mon guys, please get me out of here."

Booker pushed the window open as far as it would go and helped Vanessa as she hoisted herself up and out through the window, only slipping for a second but the Hurricane was right there to help her and she smiled at him gratefully once she was safely out and on the ground.

"I've missed you so much!"  She exclaimed, jumping up into her brother's arms and he caught her with a surprised smile, hugging her back.

"I've missed you too squirt."  He replied to which Vanessa narrowed her eyes, and then dropped the pissed off look because she was so happy to see her brother after so long.

"I think we should get going."  The Hurricane mentioned casually.  "I mean I hate to break this up but I think somebody found out about Vanessa escaping."

The two looked up quickly at the superhero.

"How do you know?"  Vanessa asked suspiciously.

The Hurricane pointed and stuffed the set of keys back into his backpack.  "Because those lights just turned on and I hear barking."  Without another word the three of them sped off into the darkness and away from the makeshift prison Triple H had developed himself.

*~*~*~*

"Where the hell did she go?"  Triple H demanded, slamming the door open so it hard it struck the wall and bounced back, almost hitting him in the face.

Lara squinted at the clock on the wall and pulled the covers closer to her as she struggled to get up.  "What are you talking about?  And don't you dare yell at when I'm sleeping."  She added huffily.  He looked pointedly at the empty bed next to her and her eyebrows shot up.  "Hey look at that, she got out."

Randy, who was standing behind Triple H next to Batista, had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing; that wouldn't be appreciated.

"Do you know how she managed that?"  Triple H asked evenly, walking a few paces closer to her bed and he expected her to flinch or pull away or something.  Instead she stared straight back at him, her face unchanging.

"Maybe you underestimated her."

"I never underestimate anyone."  He growled.

Both Randy and Batista opened their mouths to tell him otherwise but were both shut up by a stern look from Flair.

Lara didn't respond to him and instead reached over and flipped off the bedside lamp, causing her side of the room to get dark.  "We're done here; now let me get back to sleep and you can go back to doing whatever it is you big bad wrestlers do at 4:30 in the morning."

Triple H spun on his feel and stalked out of the room, being quickly followed by his three group members and Lara rolled her eyes before falling back to sleep, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

*~*~*~*

Anastasia and Kurt stared at the machine sitting in front of them; he with a proud look on his face and her trying her hardest not to laugh, lest she make the Olympic champion upset.

"So how does it work?"  She asked finally after a few minutes of staring in silence, surprising herself at the idea she might actually be interested in what they had been working on.

"It's very simple."  Kurt said patiently.  "All you do is go in and close the door behind you.  Then you sit down—"

"On the crate or the paint bucket?"  Anastasia cut in dryly with a suspicious look on her face.

"The crate."  Kurt answered, undaunted by her sarcastic attitude.  "And then you punch in where you want to go, press enter and hopefully you're there.  Wanna try it out?"  He asked eagerly.

Anastasia looked around to make sure there was no one around and grinned, nodding her head.  "Yeah, where should we go first?"

"I think we should go back to Atlanta, Georgia all those 7 years ago to witness myself winning the gold again."

Anastasia almost started laughing and when she noticed he was being serious she shook her head.  "I don't think so Kurt.  Let's try something easy first, like going back to the other day or something."

Kurt reluctantly agreed and the two got into the cramped space and she reached over and punched in the date from a few days ago.  She took a deep breath, said a quick silent prayer and pressed down on the 'enter' button.

There was a loud whirring noise and a few flashes of bright light and then all of a sudden things were silent again.

_"Do you think it worked?"  Anastasia asked quietly._

_Kurt shrugged his shoulders.  "Only one way to find out."  He said sensibly as he pushed the door open.  They first thing they heard was arguing and screaming coming from one of the rooms._

_"Old people die, there's nothing you can really do about it except wait for it to happen."_

_"I can't believe you just had the fucking nerve to say that to my face you silicone-enhanced bitch!"_

_"That's Dawn and Torrie."  Kurt recognized almost immediately.  "Let's go see what going on; their fights are always good ones."  He grabbed a hold of Anastasia's hand and dragged her to the room that the yelling was coming from.  They watched from the side as Dawn accidentally kicked some blonde haired girl that looked like Trish in the head and Matt Hardy rushing over to help her up.  Anastasia looked to her left and noticed a short Hispanic girl smiling after Chris Benoit and Rey Mysterio trying to pull her away from him._

_"This is why I don't like Smackdown."  Kurt said finally, taking in everything that was going on.  "It's always so hectic around here."_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_Anastasia and Kurt turned around to see an exact replica of Kurt standing in front of them, a confused and somewhat terrified look on his face._

_"See, that is one good looking guy."  Kurt whispered in Anastasia's ear and she rolled her eyes.  "I am the Kurt from the future.  I bring you good news.  In the future you will-"_

_Anastasia clapped her hand over his mouth, silencing his ridiculous claims.  "We're not here.  We're just a part of your imagination."_

_"Oh that's good.  Confuse him so that he's scarred for the rest of his long beautiful life." Kurt trailed off, glancing at himself wistfully.  "Okay good-looking.  We are from the future but not far into it, about a couple of days._

_The confused look on Kurt's face cleared up and he grinned.  "So the time machine is going to work?"_

_Anastasia nodded and stood back happily when she realized when she was in the company of two copies of her favorite wrestler and grinned, being brought back to reality only when both Kurt's were looking at her.  "Huh?"_

_"We're going to go back to our time.  We have business to take care of."_

_"Alrighty, it was great to meet you two-days-ago Kurt!"  She said, climbing back into the small machine with the real Kurt.  "So you ready to go make sure my brother was never born?"_

*~*~*~*

 "Edge!!"

The blonde wrestler from up North spun around as he heard his name being called frantically and almost got barreled over when his brother ran towards him at full speed.  "Luke, calm down there." He said, reaching an arm out to steady his younger sibling.  "What's up?"

Luke looked at him with a huge grin on his face and pushed some brown hair out of his eyes as he caught his breath.  "Molly."

"Molly?"  Edge repeated.  "Alright I know her but that doesn't give me much information.  And dude."  He continued on before Luke could say anything else.  "If this is one of your retarded guessing games, let me know right now so I can tune you out."

"No, no retarded guessing games here." Luke assured, the huge grin still spread over his face.  "I've been trying to find you since this morning, where have you been?"

"Holed up in my hotel room this morning and then came straight here where I holed myself up in my locker room until about right now when you found me."  Edge explained.

Luke raised his eyebrows.  "You were staying in your room?  You, Mister 'I can never be by myself for more then five minutes or else I'll spontaneously combust' were by yourself?  What's wrong with this picture?"

"It's just Brock's sister Fleur, I think—" He paused and looked at Luke, who was more then eager to listen about his brother's love life.  "Wait, no, we're not talking about me.  You were the one who nearly ran into me because you were so damn excited." He allowed himself to be led over to a group of chairs.  "So spill it."

"Okay the other day I was interviewing Christian for WU and we ran into Molly and Stacy.  Jericho was quick to join the fun we were having and he started insulting the two girls and I stood up for them."

Edge's eyes got wide and he just burst out laughing, unable to control himself.  Luke watched his brother with a less-then-amused look on his face and Edge tried calming down.  "I'm sorry, really, go ahead."

"No, what do you think is so funny?"  Luke demanded. 

"Dude, you are like one half of Jericho's size, you're smaller then Spike and you were trying to protect Stacy and Molly."  He shrugged.  "I don't know, it just seems humorous to me, that's all.  But go ahead, sorry."

"So Jericho was saying some stuff and I was getting really verbal and loud at this point and Jericho and Christian both looked so shocked that they just stepped away after I made them promise to never bother any of the girls again."  Luke finished with a proud look on his face, undaunted by the fact that it didn't really happen and Jericho just got distracted by some pretty girl instead, but those were minor details and Edge still looked impressed.

"Really?"

Luke nodded, resisting the urge to put his hands on his hips and let them fall at his side instead.  "And then Molly asked me out."

"You made a girl ask you out?"

"Actually." Luke corrected quickly.  "We were having lunch afterwards and she asked me to ask her out.  Or something like that."

Edge nodded at the excited look on his younger brother's face.  "Way to go Luke.  So when are you guys gonna go out?"  He pulled back out of the way as Luke jumped up out of the chair, an urgent look on his face.  "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to ask her!"  Luke called over his shoulder, already halfway down the hall as he sprinted towards Molly's room.  "I'll talk to you later though!"

"Sure thing."  Edge muttered, pushing off the incredibly uncomfortable backstage chairs.  He quickly debated whether or not to go have a chat with Brock about his sister, but changed his mind when he saw the Next Big Thing stalk by without giving him a second glance, muttering something under his breath about how dead the FBI were going to be.  "No need being the next person on his list of people to kill."  Edge said to himself quietly, instead opting to get some last minute training in before the taping started.

* * *

If you would kindly take this brief moment to leave a nice little review, that'd be super.  If not, then just keep on going to chapter 7.  Either way, it makes no difference to me.


	7. Seven

Thanks to those who've reviewed so far!  And if you haven't, do you mind if I ask you why not??

* * *

"I think I saw her go over this way."

Essa Rios glanced over at the petite blonde who deemed herself his new partner and resisted the urge to smile, putting the hard look on his face instead.  "Did you see if she was with anybody?"  He asked gruffly, turning the corner Eleanor said she had turned down.

"I think I saw some guy walking with her."  Elle revealed.  "But it's nobody you couldn't take I'm sure."

"I'm sure."  Essa repeated quietly, knowing that she was probably lying and he'd be more then twice his size, but it was good knowing he'd have an ally if he ever chose to come back to the federation.  Elle sighed and he turned to face her again as they kept walking.  "Just ask them already."

Elle's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  "Ask what?"

"The questions that I can tell you want to ask me."  Essa clarified.  "I could just tell from the way you keep sighing over there, it actually makes you seem pretty pitiful."

"And your hair looks stupid." Elle shot back quickly, not taking very kindly to people insulting her; especially to her face.

Instead of the cursing she expected him to retaliate with, he laughed.  It was a low sound, so quiet she wasn't sure if she had heard it at all, but it was a laugh nonetheless.  "Thank God I found someone who can take insults as well as send them right back."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment now and be happy for the rest of the day."  Elle replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as he looked to see if she was being serious or not.  

Essa shook his head at the companionable interactions he was having with this girl he'd known for less then an hour.  He didn't watch where he was going and bumped straight into Elle as she came to an abrupt stop.  "You need to warn people before you do that, especially if it's going to be a habit of yours."

Elle ignored the remarks and instead pointed to the parking lot, a smug look on her face.  "Told you I knew where she was heading to."  She added as they both caught sight of Amy loading the trunk of her silver rental car, a blonde haired guy standing next to her, looking over his shoulder every once in a while.  Essa scowled and was going to approach them at a run when she grabbed a hold of his arm to hold him back.  "Sure, let's draw complete attention to ourselves."

"I wouldn't care if the entire backstage crew saw me right now."  Essa snapped, his eyes blazing.  "You have no idea what that bitch has put me through; she needs to pay."

Elle, who was usually so up to making somebody's life a living hell, drew back at his completely sinister attitude and unforgiving look on his face.

"And if you're with me, then I need you to be behind me one hundred percent of the way."  Essa kept on, as if he didn't see her flinch back from him.

"Are you recruiting me or something?"  He nodded and she smirked, holding her hand out for him to shake, which he accepted after a few second of silence.  "If you want me to be in then I'll be in and help you out."

"You could be useful."  He commented.

Elle looked him straight in the eyes and resisted the urge to smirk.  "Sweetie, you have no idea how useful I can be, but that is so for another time.  Right now we have to take the opportunity that presented itself before us."

Surprising both of them, Essa reached over and grabbed her hand as they approached the two almost silently until they were right behind them.

"Amy, so nice to see you again."  He said softly, the sinister tone back into his voice.  The red-headed diva froze in mid-movement and Elle reveled in the fact that Amy looked like she was going to be in a permanent state of shock.

"What do you want?"  Amy's accompaniment, 21 year old Gerrod Szatskowskie, demanded of the former cruiserweight champion as soon as he heard the words directed towards Amy.

"I believe that's between me and the woman."  Essa responded easily, seemingly undaunted by anything.

"There is nothing between you and me anymore."  Amy said boldly, turning around to face him with her hands on her hips.  "You made that choice when you attacked me in the ring so I would very much appreciate it if you would just go back under whichever rock you crawled out from and leave me and my friend alone and in peace."

"So it seems you've grown a backbone since the last I saw of you."

"And" Elle added eagerly.  "Not to mention the last time you saw her she was flat on her back in the middle of the ring writhing in complete agony because she let you down."

"What part are you playing in this at all?"  Gerrod asked her.  "Are you his new puppy dog or something?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing."  Elle answered back.  "She has Matt Hardy, what would she want with you."

"He has a little bit of taste, what would he want with you?"  Gerrod shot back with a smug grin on his face.

Elle balled her fists at her sides and was in such deep concentration, thinking of new ways to insult Gerrod that she didn't notice Amy's fist make contact with Essa's cheek until he staggered back and bumped right into her.  "Don't you dare touch him like that!"  She yelled indignantly, launching herself at the unsuspecting Amy.

They both fell to the floor and were trading slaps, punches, and kicks, when Amy felt arms encircle her waist and lift her off of the blonde who had started the impromptu fight.

"Let me go Gerrod."  She demanded to her long-time friend's brother.  "This is between me and that blonde bitch."

Elle was prepared to run after Amy again but was held back by Essa's hand on her shoulder and she sneered at the girl instead.  "You're lucky your pretty boy boyfriend was here to protect you or else you would have been a goner."

"Yeah, that's what you like to think."  Amy muttered under her breath, seeming to be perfectly fine with Gerrod's arms loosely around her waist as if to still be protecting her from anything else they might throw out.

Elle opened her mouth to respond when she caught sight of a very angry person stalking out to the parking lot, with his very timid looking girlfriend trailing behind him.

"Elle!"  Andrew called sharply, and then came to a quick stop when he saw her company.  "Essa."  He acknowledged tersely before turning back to his younger sister.  "Please tell me what I heard about you attacking Amy isn't true."

"Ask her for yourself."  She said non-chalantly, brushing a stray piece of hair back up into her ponytail.

Andrew turned and looked at the former woman's champion who was presently leaning against some guy he wasn't familiar with, and the small line of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.  "You, I have to send you back home or something.  I cannot deal with my work and having to baby-sit you 24/7 too."

"I wouldn't mind taking on those duties."  Essa spoke up from his place to the side, to which Andrew responded with a cross look.

"He'd be sure to keep me out of trouble."  Elle added, hoping to sway her brother's decision so he wouldn't send her back home to Australia.

"And you'd still be doing your parents a favor while keeping her away from us."  Stacy said to him quietly, and he grinned for one of the first times when he first met Elle at the airport a few weeks ago.

"I'm trusting you with her."  He told Essa simply.  "As much as she annoys every fiber of my being, she is still my baby sister and if you do anything to her I will personally hunt you down and kill you.  Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."  Essa responded smoothly, his smile only wavering slightly when Andrew got closer to emphasize his point.

Andrew turned towards Elle, who was actually smiling at him over the little emotionally display of big brother feelings.  "Call me if you ever need anything and make sure to leave your cell phone at all time incase I need to get a hold of you for something."

"I will, I promise."  She said, reaching over and giving him a quick hug before turning back to Essa, who held out his arm for her.  She linked he arm through his and they walked back into the building as if nothing unusual had happened in the last twenty minutes.

"I apologize for her."  Andrew said, turning to face Amy who was looking after the girl with a bitter look on her face.

"Don't worry about it."  She said softly after a minute.  The look on her face turned into a smile when she looked back at Gerrod.  "I'm just lucky I had my bodyguard with me today."

Stacy looked between the two and noted how cozy they had gotten in the last few minutes.  Amy was still close to him and his arm was rested around her waist loosely; they looked every bit the new happy couple and she smiled.  "Drew Hun, I think we should leave these two alone."

Realization dawned on his face only after she nudged him in the ribs and he slung his arm over Stacy's shoulder.  "I'm sorry about that again.  And it was nice to meet you…"  He trailed off after realizing they had never been formally introduced.

"Gerrod."  He supplied.  "Gerrod Szatskowskie."

"Rob's brother?"  Stacy guessed and he nodded.  "See you guys around then!"  She called as they walked away.  "I still can't believe the nerve of your sister to do something like that, especially to Amy."

"What I can't believe is that she willingly wants to spend time with Essa Rios."  Andrew said incredulously, to which Stacy shrugged.

"You said yourself; you can never be to sure of what your sister is planning on doing next."

*~*~*~*

"So then do you know what that guy had the nerve to say to me?"

Caitlin Stratus shrugged her shoulders lightly.  "I have no idea.  Why don't you tell me?"

"He wants to make me his sidekick!"  Hayate exclaimed, oblivious to the bored look on her face.  "Can you believe it?  And I just found out the other day he was trying to do that to your sister too which means," He stopped abruptly and turned to the blonde.  "This means you could be next."

Instead of the shocked reaction he was expecting, she burst out laughing.

"Caitlin this isn't a laughing matter.  He's dangerous!"

"Hayate, Sweetie, listen to me."  She started.  "The Hurricane is not dangerous.  He's harmless.  All he does is go off in his own world and pretend to save people from evil and then he reads comic books."

"Where do you think he gets those crazy ideas?"  Hayate fired back, running a hand through his already disheveled looking hair.  He was about to go on another tangent when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he jumped almost a few feet in the air.

Trish laughed at his haphazard appearance.  "Are we managing to stay away from the superhero?"

"Barely."  Caitlin answered for Hayate, who was presently peering around corners for any sign of said person sneaking up on him.  "Apparently he's slept a grand total of ten hours in the past four days and Amy is about ready to smack him for keeping all the lights on in the hotel room and he won't let anybody else in and goes down to pick up the room service himself because he's afraid the Hurricane will try to sneak in that way."

"Do you think I should go have a talk with Shane then?"  Trish asked her sister quietly.  "I mean, just to see if that really is the case and all."

Caitlin shrugged again.  "It's up to you.  But if you want to, I'm not about to stand in your way."

*~*~*~*

Amy stalked through the backstage halls, peering into random rooms and down hallways as her search for the Hurricane kept on.  She was about to give up when she caught sight of a flash of green tinted hair sprinting down one of the corridors.  She took a deep breath and began running after him.  "Shane!  Hold up!"  She called out.

"No time Amy!"  He yelled back.  "My Hurri-senses are tingling and that means someone is in trouble!"

With a surge of energy, she sped up and dove at him, grabbing his legs and sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Shit!"  He exclaimed, holding his hand up to his nose.  "Shit why'd you do that?  I think you broke my nose or something!"

"What is your fascination with my brother?"  She demanded, pulling him up and jabbing her finger in his chest.  "You've turned my brother into this paranoid maniac who won't sleep or go anywhere by himself because of you now what did you do to him?" She asked, emphatically poking him in the chest after every word.

The Hurricane pulled away from her grasp and brushed some dirt off of his shirt slowly before looking back up at her.  "I've done nothing."  He answered simply, turning to run away again.

Amy was prepared this time and grabbed him by the shoulder before he could escape.  "I don't believe you."

"That's not my problem."  He replied.  "I merely asked your brother Hayate if he'd consider being my sidekick.  You know, to help me fight crime and stuff.  I didn't think that would mentally harm him or anything."

"You scarred him for life!"  Amy exclaimed.

"My dear Amy, I have asked plenty of people to be my sidekick and they have not been scarred for life.  In fact, he seems to be the only one."

"Why do you think nobody talks to you unless they're forced to?"

"They're intimidated."

She started laughing.  "News flash Shane, that's not the case and it never will be.  Now would you please just leave him alone and stop stalking him or whatever the hell it is that you're doing.  I would greatly appreciate it."

"Sure thing."  He answered, giving her a quick salute before rushing back off to stop the evil of backstage life in the WWE.  

"That was too easy."  Amy noted out loud as she watched him disappear.

"It won't be the end of that."  Trish said, seemingly materializing out of nowhere next to her friend.  "Last time I made him promise to leave me alone, he still stalked me a month and a half later."

"A month and a half?"  Amy repeated dumbly.  "Hayate is going to be admitted into an insane asylum before that."

Trish shrugged.  "Well, we're just going to have to keep an eye out for him then won't we?"

"I guess so."  She replied, looking down at her watch.  "Well I have some training to get done but I'll keep my cell phone on incase anything happens, kay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to keep you informed Ames."  Trish said, waving her away.  "Now go and condition for your return back into the federation."  She watched her friend disappear and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she began walking back towards her room.

"Trish!" A voice called out from behind her.

She brushed some hair over her shoulder and spun around to see Matt Hardy rushing towards her, his breath coming out in small gasps.  He came to a stop in front of her and managed to catch his breath before continuing on.

"How's your sister doing after that pleasant fight last week?"  He asked looking concerned.

"What are you talking about Matt?"  She asked, drawing her eyebrows close together in a sign of confusion.  "Caitlin didn't get into any kind of fight."

"Then she must have some twin and that was the person I saved when she got kicked in the head by Dawn Marie."  Matt replied sarcastically.

Trish's eyes got wide when he revealed that last bit of information.  "Dawn kicked my sister in the head?"  She asked incredulously.  "How dare that stupid bitch had the audacity to put—"

"So I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  Caitlin interrupted, walking up from behind her sister.  "Honestly though, I'm fine."  She looked over at Matt and smiled.  "He rescued me and made sure I didn't get hurt even worse."

"Wait."  Trish stopped her as she let these facts sink in.  "I'm still trying to figure out what was going on in the first place to lead to this."  She looked at Caitlin expectantly and rolled her eyes when she saw Matt had already put his arm over her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear, causing her to laugh.  "Caitlin!"  

The blonde girl jumped and smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry sis.  Well Torrie and Dawn started to fight—"

"Big surprise."  Trish muttered.

"And I accidentally got in the way and got kicked in the head by Dawn."

"And Dawn was really nice about it, she apologized and looked after her while I went to go get some ice.  Matt added helpfully, pulling Caitlin closer to him.

Trish studied the two of them critically and ultimately decided that it was best for her stomach that she just let them go off on their own before the full blown PDA would get a chance to start.  "Alright well Caitlin, you know where my room is and if you need anything just call my cell."  She turned to look at Matt and gave him a simple warning look; the one recognizable by all siblings young and old that simply warned them to 'take care of her or I will castrate you'.  Matt nodded shortly and smiled as Caitlin practically dragged him down towards some of the restaurants.

"You better watch yourself Hardy."  Trish muttered as she watched them disappear around the corner.

*~*~*~*

"Dude, my hair looks so hot, doesn't it?"

Chris Jericho looked up from the magazine he was flipping through and at Christian, who was running his hands through his new, shorter hairdo and nodded.  "It does look so hot, you're right."

"But would you expect anything less from the People's Champion?" Christian asked hypothetically, an arrogant smirk across his face.  "Of course not." He answered himself.

"I have been listening to you two for the past ten minutes and you're like dumb and dumber in here."  Jesse Irvine announced, standing in the doorway to the room looking amused.

"No this is nothing compared to some of the other stuff that's been going on backstage lately."  Christian corrected her with a grin.  "It's gotten a lot worse then us."

She smirked.  "So the impossible has finally happened then?"

"Yeah you're so funny sis." Jericho said dryly from behind the magazine

Jesse let out a frustrated sigh and shared a look with Christian when they both realized Chris was comfortable where he was and wasn't intending on moving for a while, leaving her to do the unthinkable.  "Um Chris." She started, clearing her throat.

He raised his eyebrows to acknowledge her and kept on reading.

"I think somebody said something about Rico wanting to find you about an angle McMahon was talking about with some of the creative team."

"You're so clever today Jesse, what gives?"  He asked, not looking up.  When he was met by silence, he peered over the top of the page and saw the sympathetic look both his sister and best friend were giving him.  "You're joking right?  Tell me I'm not doing an angle with Rico!"

Jesse shrugged.  "This isn't really something even I'd joke about."  She answered.  "But maybe if you get to McMahon before Rico does you can stop this whole thing from happening." She suggested, trying to hide her delighted grin when the half panicked, half desperate look flashed across Chris' usually cool, calm, and collected features.

"I'll see you guys later." He spoke quickly, throwing down the magazine and nearly vaulting over Christian who was beginning to stretch out against the wall.  The door swung shut behind Y2J and Christian turned to Jesse, who looked all too pleased with herself.  "That was kinda cruel ya know?"

"The guy wasn't getting out of the room."  She replied.  "And I figured, what better way to get him moving then the idea of an angle with none other then Rico." She finished with a flourish.  "Because that'd be enough to scare even the toughest superstar."

Christian allowed that to sink in, and then turned his attention to the brunette.  "So are you gonna fill me in as to why you were so adamant about getting Jericho out of the locker room?  Because if you don't have a good reason, I think I may have a few."

Jesse looked up in surprise.  "Oh really, and what—"  She was cut off when Christian strode the few steps between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him as their lips touched.

*~*~*~*

"Has anyone seen Vince around here anywhere?" Jericho called out shrilly into the crowded cafeteria.  His question was met with the usual response of silence and a few scattered 'no's before he let out an agitated sigh and stalked further down the hall to the weight room.  He pushed open the door and spotted Test, who looked like he was taking all his frustrations out on a punching bag and Stacy Keibler who was standing close by with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, have either of you two seen Vince today?"

Test shook his head and continued to punch at the bag and Stacy looked up from filing her nails.

"I was told he wasn't coming in at all today."  She told him.  "Why, what'd you need to talk to him about?"

"Just some stuff."  Jericho responded.  "My sister told me that he was thinking about putting me into an angle with Rico."

Stacy burst out laughing.  "Chris, that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard.  I'm in that office all the time and not once have I heard him thinking about doing anything like that."

"But my sister said…" He trailed off and shot off the bench when realization set in.  "Shit! Thanks Stacy!"  He called and then sprinted out of the room.  He maneuvered through the corridors easily enough and skidded to a stop in front of the room door and braced himself for what he might see when he pushed it open.

Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it and pushed it open quickly, hoping against hope he wouldn't catch them in the middle of something and then laugh about how ridiculous the idea had been in the first place.

He wasn't so lucky.

"Get the hell off of my sister!"  He yelled angrily, his hands reacting quickly enough as they flew up to cover his eyes to prevent any lasting damage.  "I don't know what you were doing, and I most certainly don't care what you were doing but Christian, man you don't go doing that with my baby sister!"

Christian muttered something to Jesse that Chris couldn't pick up and then felt him brush by him and out the door.  The only thing he could hear in the otherwise silent room was the tapping of a foot against the floor and he lowered his hands and opened his eyes slowly, catching sight of a very pissed off looking Jesse.

"What the hell was that all about?"  She demanded sharply, startling Chris.  "I am 24 fucking years old, you do not, by any means, go around telling me what I can and cannot do and with whom."

"But I was just trying to protect you."  He replied meekly.

"From what?"  She snapped, waving her arms around emphatically.  "From a guy who really cares about me and who you know is a great guy?  Or how about from a guy you know you can trust?  Which is it Chris because I'm waiting?"

And for once in his entire life, Chris Jericho, Y2J, Mr. Highlight of the Night, was standing there speechless and felt like a complete idiot.

* * *

I'll just let you go on to chapter 8 with no begging or pleading or anything along those lines!  Enjoy the rest!


	8. Eight

Congrats!  You made it to the final chapter of the repost.  Good news though; from hereafter, the chapters will be brand new.  If you want to learn more, there's more details about the chapters to come at the bottom!

* * *

To say it had been a long day for Rose Helms would definitely have to be the understatement of the century.  She had gotten requests from both Lita and Trish to try and talk to her brother about stalking this one kid named Harry or something, she'd gotten a call from the NCAA Cheer division saying her team was actually still in it and it was merely a mathematical error, and now she found out that she'd have to be at the gym for the next however many days and hours it took for her team to get the routine perfect

So this led to her present state, a rushed and hurried cheerleading coach who was trying to locate all 28 of the squad members and round them up long enough to schedule some sort of practices.  And it really didn't help that 3 of the girls didn't have cell phones and couldn't be reached, 2 guys and 4 girls were said to have gone home on their own, and 1 was sick with pneumonia and could barely drag herself out of bed.

Rubbing her hands over her faced tiredly, she looked down at her notebook from her corner in the bustling cafeteria and tried calling Sasha Johansson for the umpteenth time, silently praying she wouldn't get her voicemail this time.  The all-too familiar beep sounded and Rose shut her phone off, dropping it back into her purse.

"Hey you look like you feel about as good as I do." A voice sounded from above her.

She looked up and saw Chris Jericho standing next to her table, looking down at her with a tired smile and still managing to look incredibly sexy.  "What's your story?"  She asked, motioning for him to sit down.

Chris dropped down into the chair next to her gratefully and rested his arms on the table, his chin then resting atop that.  "It's been a long day."

"I know a little about that."  Rose sympathized, motioning to her stacks of notebooks and cassette tapes.

"Yea, but yours looks a little more complex then mine."  He noted.  "So why don't you go first and tell me what's wrong?"

"Well I can't find everyone on the cheerleading team that I coach."  She responded simply, propping her elbows on the table.  "Yup, that's right, 28 girls and guys and I'm missing most of them.  We have a competition in less then two days and I can't find them all."

"I just walked in on my best friend and younger sister going at it in my locker room."

"All my brother does is run around all day, thinking of new ways to torment the people back here."

"My boss hates me."  Chris attempted weakly to outdo her, but gave up when he realized she would always win having the Hurricane as her brother.

"Nice try buddy."  Rose consoled, patting him on the arm.

Chris grinned.  "I was trying, but then realized I'd have nothing on you.  Is there any way I could help you try and find your missing team members?" He asked quickly when he saw the disapproving look Rose was giving him over the crack about her brother.  "You're really a little bit too sensitive, why is that?"

"I'm not sensitive about everything."  Rose answered exasperatedly, staring the Living Legend straight in the eyes.  "What I get pissed and defensive about is how everyone acts around my brother.  So he has a little bit of an imagination.  Goldust does too and you don't see everyone shunning him—"

"Well actually—"

"So not my point Jericho."  She cut him off.  "What I'm trying to say is that you guys don't even know him and maybe he scares you a little bit, but that doesn't give any of you reason to pull some of those mean tricks you do on him.  What do you think you're doing?"  She asked, watching as he reached across the table and grabbed her folder and pulled out his own cell phone.  "What are you doing?"  She repeated when he dialed up a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, is this Christy I'm talking to?  Well I have someone here who needs to talk to you about something important."  Without another word he handed the phone over to Rose, who was still looking at him curiously but took the phone and began talking.

About two minutes later she was off the phone.  "How'd you do that?"

"Is she coming back for the competition?"  Chris asked, easily side-stepping her own question.

Rose nodded.  "Yes, but I need to know how you did that."

"It was simple."  Chris started, holding up his small silver Nokia phone.  "They're screening their calls for your cell phone number and as soon as they saw someone calling who they didn't know, their curiosity got the best of them and they just had to answer and talk to me.  It worked like a charm actually."

"Do you think I'd be able to borrow your phone to get in touch with the rest of them?"  Rose asked hopefully.

"Be my guest."  He replied, pushing the phone across the table to her.  He picked up a book from the table and rested his feet on one of the empty chairs and began to read while half-paying attention to the conversations Rose was having.

Twenty minutes later, and after being able to check off all the names except for the one girl who had pneumonia, Rose sighed with a smile on her face and sat back, resting her hands on the back of her chair.  "You're brilliant.  And thank you so much for helping me out.  I guess I should apologize for blowing up at you like that when you didn't even really do anything."

"It's all in the past."  Jericho dismissed with a wave of his hand and he started to help her clean up the small mess she acquired.  "So what would you say to me taking you out tonight?  You know, do a little bit of partying before you need to spend your every waking minute with those hormonal adolescents."

"I'd say I'd love to go out with you tonight Chris."  She said with a smile.  He held out his hand to her which she took and he pulled her up from the chair, and then slung an arm loosely around her waist.  "Let me go get fixed up a bit and I'll meet you back here in half an hour."

"I'll be waiting."  He responded, leaning down and kissing her quickly on the cheek before settling down on one of the chairs scattered around backstage.  "Oh will I be waiting for you."

*~*~*~*~*

"So are you sure you want to be doing something like this?"  Reed Michaels questioned the blonde super-diva sitting in the chair next to him, tightening her grip around the armrest.

Torrie Wilson nodded and then jumped when she felt the needle touch her skin, causing Reed to let out a small stream of curses.  "Sorry."  She winced.  "I was just surprised, that's all.  Can you warn me before you start working on it?"

"Not a problem."  He muttered, dipping the needle into the color again.  He rested one hand on her back to steady her and she immediately felt relaxed and rested her forehead on the cushion.  "So how long have you wanted to do this?"  He asked, trying to keep his hand steady.

"Not as long as I probably should have."  She laughed.  "I was talking to Nidia the other day and she has this really cute tattoo on her hip, so I decided to get one too, only not on the same place."

"So how'd you decide on your lower back?"  He asked.

Torrie shrugged her shoulders lightly and grinned slyly.  "I knew it'd get a lot of exposure and be seen by a lot of people."

Reed wasn't expecting that answer and he raised both of his eyebrows quickly.  

"Oh don't look so surprised."  She answered back, breathing in deeply a few times to calm her nerves.  "So tell me a little bit about yourself."  When he merely shrugged in response, she tried again.  "What does it feel like to be related to the Heartbreak Kid?"

"Oh don't get me started on that."  He replied only half-joking.

"Fair enough."

The two sat in silence for a little while more with the only sound being the buzzing of the needle.

"You're done."  Reed announced suddenly, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he started to clean to excess ink.  He handed her a mirror so she could see the work he did on her back and went back to his station to start cleaning up and was surprised when she walked over and pressed her lips against his cheek.  "What was that for?"

Torrie smiled.  "For doing such a good job silly."  She picked up her purse and turned to leave when she was stopped by Reed.

"Torrie?"

She turned around and looked at him.  "Yeah Reed?"

He looked down at his hands and then back up at her expectant gaze.  "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me, sort of like a celebratory thing for you getting up enough courage to get that done."  He motioned to her back.

"I suppose we could."  She replied slowly after a minute of consideration.  "How about I come find you after we're done taping and then we can just play it by ear from there?"

He grinned.  "Sounds good."

"Alright, I'll see you then."  She said happily, leaving him alone in his room to let what just happened fully sink in.

*~*~*~*

"Fleur!"

The auburn haired diva looked up from her spot perched on top of a few crates and boxes when she heard her name being called and smiled hesitantly when she saw it was Edge.  "Hey what's up?"  She said to him, setting down her notebook and jumping down onto the ground.

"I've been looking all over for you."  He confessed.

She looked up at him and smiled, her grey eyes sparkling.  "Adam I'm flattered."  She said teasingly, to which he rolled his eyes.

"I just thought we should get a start on rehearsing for our promos tonight."  He clarified and her face fell somewhat.

"Are you that worried you're going to mess up?"  She asked with a grin, quickly regaining her composure.

"No but I just talked to your brother and he's not to happy Vince is putting you two in an angle against each other."  He explained, leaning against the crates as he looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

Fleur shrugged.  "I'm fine with it; I can hold my own against him."

"Well then I just don't want you to get hurt."  He confessed quietly, reaching out to push some hair away from her face.  He leaned his head down like he was going to kiss her and then pulled back suddenly when he caught sight of Brock heading towards them.

Fleur pursed her lips in annoyance when she heard her brother's voice.

"Hey we need to practice!"  He called out towards her.

"Actually I was going to practice a bit with Adam."  She told him.  She waited to hear Adam's approval and when she didn't, turned around to see him walking away from them down the hall.  "Damn you Brock."

"What?"  He asked in confusion.

"He likes me."  She whispered fiercely.  "And you scare him.  He was about to kiss me when you showed up."

Brock rolled his eyes.  "Then it's a good thing I showed up."

Fleur tried to find the words to tell him how angry she was with him and when she couldn't, stomped her foot and spun around, trying to catch up with Adam.  She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him back around to face her.  Without thinking, she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

"I'm gonna be killed by your brother."  Adam whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers lightly.

"No you won't."  She said, kissing him again.  "I promise."

*~*~*~*

Martin Cena walked into the restaurant with a proud look on his face with his hand placed possessively on Dawn Marie's waist.  "So how'd you know about this place?"  He asked once the hostess informed them it'd be a twenty minute wait.

"You get to know about the small places like this when a person travels as much as we do."  Dawn answered, smoothing down her skirt as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"So is everything alright with you and Torrie?"

Dawn sighed and then shrugged her thin shoulders.  "I don't know if anything's ever going to be okay between us, I don't understand why either.  I loved her father."  She added quietly and Martin began to look uncomfortable at the mention of the late Mr. Wilson.  "Sorry, I shouldn't be brining this up right now should I?"

"It doesn't really matter I guess."  He answered.  "If you want to get something off your chest—I mean" He blushed.  "If you ever want to talk to me about something I'm here for you."

She was about to respond with something along the lines of that was the sweetest thing she's ever heard when a group of three guys, each tripping over themselves, approached the dark-haired diva.  "Can I help you guys?"  She asked with a bright smile on her face.

The shorter blonde guy, who seemed drunker then the other two, stumbled into the chair next to her and nodded.

Dawn looked over at Martin with wide eyes and then turned her attention back to the blonde who had reached out his hand in attempt to touch one of her breasts.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  She demanded loudly, slapping his hand away.

"I just wanted to know if they were real or not."  He said slowly, as if getting out each word was a difficult task in its own.

"Let's put it this way."  She replied through pursed lips.  "They're about as real as your hair color."

He turned around and debated that with his friends and then turned back to face her.  "None of us have any idea what you're talking about."

"Then you guys are worse off then we thought."  Martin said sarcastically.  He stood up when he heard their reservations being called and held his hand out to Dawn Marie.

The waiter seated them with some difficulty after ogling at Dawn and finally glanced briefly at Martin and then did a double-take.  "You're John Cena!"  He exclaimed.

"Actually I'm—"

"Do you come up with all your own raps?"  He asked eagerly, sitting down at one of the empty chairs at their table.

"No because I'm not—"

"That's alright."  The waiter, whose nametag read 'Dave', assured him.  "What was it like to slap Stephanie's ass on Smackdown that one time?"

"I never—"

"And how is it bitch fighting with Torrie and getting that close to her?"  Dave asked, turning his attention from a frustrated Martin to Dawn.

"You know it's acting right?"  Dawn said bluntly, hoping to somehow burst his bubble.

"I know but you make it seem so real!"  He replied with a happy smile.  He turned back and started interrogating Martin again.

Dawn rolled her eyes and excused herself quietly, giving Martin a reassured smile before trying to go find the manager.

"So Brock Lesnar, is he really as scary as he seems on TV?"

"Kid listen."  Martin finally got in.  "I am not John Cena, I am his brother.  I've been trying to tell you that for the past ten minutes and you scared my date off, I have no idea where she went."

"Dave, I've just received a complaint about you."  A man, whom Martin presumed was the manager, said as he strolled over, a pleased-looking Dawn Marie trailing him.  "I'm going to have to ask you to move to a different section and I'll talk to you once your shift is over."  Dave slowly retreated to the back and the manager turned to the couple.  "I am truly sorry about that.  Is there anything we could do for you, maybe give you both a complimentary dinner?"

Dawn smiled.  "That would be wonderful, thank you very much."  He walked away and she turned back to Martin, who still looked agitated.  "Sweetie, please don't let this ruin your night."

He sighed.  "I won't, but I don't think it could be ruined regardless."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm with you."

*~*~*~*

"Rhyno, if you don't have the guts to come out here and face me, you're not worthy to fight me at Summerslam."  Chris Benoit declared into the microphone while the Smackdown audience cheered around him.

"If anybody isn't worthy to fight it's you Chris."  Rhyno's voice sneered.

Chris spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.  "C'mon you coward, I want to beat your ass right here, right now."

"And what would you say if I told you I had your precious Alyssa?"

"You what?"  Chris asked, his voice wavering as he swallowed dryly.

Rhyno appeared at the top of the ramp, dragging Alyssa along with him.  She had a gag tied around her mouth and looked hopeful when she saw Chris in the ring, staring out at her.

Without warning, Rey Mysterio ran out from the back to try and save his sister from Rhyno's clutches and was almost to him when Eddie Guerrero appeared out of no where and hit him with a chair.

Before any more fighting could go on, Stephanie's music hit and she walked out from behind the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Now what the hell do you four think you're doing?"  She asked hypothetically.  "If you guys can't settle your differences outside of the ring, then I guess you're just going to have to try in it.  And Alyssa, since you can't seem to stay out of trouble, the winning team, and only the winning team, wins you and gets to do what they please."

The audience cheered at the mention of the forth-coming match and Stephanie smiled in satisfaction.  Without another word, she walked over and grabbed Alyssa's arm and took her into the back.

"I don't think I like this angle much Steph."  Alyssa confessed once they were both assured that the cameras had been turned off.

Stephanie dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand.  "Don't be silly.  This is great for ratings, the audience is taking to you very well.  You should be happy you're out there with your brother and boyfriend."

"I'm a stylist."  She replied.  "I can barely wrestle and I certainly can't hold my own against someone like Rhyno."

"This is why Chris and Rey are winning.  Calm down Liss, do you really think I'd let you get hurt?"  Stephanie asked.

Alyssa rubbed her hands over her face and groaned in frustration.  "That's not the point Steph."  She tried again.

"You'll be fine."  Stephanie assured again, giving her a pat on the shoulder.  "Now go get ready, you're going on in about twenty minutes.  You'll be fine."

*~*~*~*

Alyssa stared down at the ring from her place above it inside the cage, sighing deeply.  This wasn't what she had wanted to do when she was hired by this company; she didn't want to be in front of the cameras with people cheering all around.  She heard loud cheering and looked down to see Chris Benoit German-suplex Rhyno across the ring and she started clapping.  He looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on Chris!"  She cheered excitedly and began to clap again when he tagged Rey in.  He looked up and gave her thumbs up before running at Eddie Guerrero full-speed, knocking him down with a dropkick.

Alyssa sat down so her back was pressed against the steel and rested her chin on her hands, her eyes trained on the action happening in the ring.  She had started to doze off and then looked up again when she heard the audience screaming.  Chris had put Rhyno into the Cross-face and Rey was content in making sure Eddie couldn't interfere.  After a few more moments, Rhyno tapped out and Rey and Chris were being named the winners.

The referee handed Chris the keys to the cage and he climbed the turnbuckles, freeing Alyssa from the confines.

"My hero."  She fake swooned as he wrapped his arms around her.  He leaned down and pressed his lips to her as the audience loudly voiced their approval.

"Anything for the girl I love."  He whispered quietly to her with a grin.

* * *

Alrighty, the next chapter will be brand new.  It, and all chapters after, will include two different characters and his or her final interaction with their love interest and brother/ sister.  So keep a look out for that sometime in the near future!  Thanks for being patient during this time of reconstruction!  I always knew I had the best readers on here!


End file.
